Nueve Meses
by Caittlyn
Summary: Bien. Algo no encajaba y tuvo que preguntarle - ¿Que es? - él la miró y sonrió.¡Oh no! Esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno - Ah. Sí... Se me olvidó decirte que el condón se rompió - ¡y lo decía así! ¡Tan normal! Era oficial, su hijo sería huérfano...
1. Capítulo 1

**_Nueva historia, sin mucho tiempo espero que tenga aceptación. Habrá SasuSaku, Lime, Lemmon y etc. Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos, y por favor dejen reviews._**

**_Hasta la próxima._**

**_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer este fic._  
><strong>

**NUEVE MESES**

**Capítulo 1**

**Diagnóstico.**

Corrió hacia el baño y vomitó.

Era la misma rutina desde hacia una semana.

Se sentía agotada y sus ojeras eran visibles.

¡Parecía un mapache!

Y su semblante no era mejor, pálida y ahora que lo pensaba hasta había perdido peso.

Otra arcada… el ácido quemó su esófago…

Se sentó en el piso y pasó una mano por su frente, quitando unos mechones adheridos por el sudor.

El piso dejó de moverse.

− ¿Por qué no vas con Tsunade – Sama para que te revise?

− Porque no estoy enferma. Solo es una indigestión – respondió y haló la cadena.

− ¿Estás segura? Porque llevas haciendo eso desde hace una semana – replicó.

− Sakura estoy bien, solo es una indigestión. Estoy bien.

− Nan, hazme caso. Deja que Tsunade - Sama te revise – le pidió, estaba preocupada y no era para menos. Había perdido al menos cinco kilos en una semana, sin continuaba así se haría invisible.

La miró a través del espejo.

Sus ojos jade demostraban preocupación extrema.

Pero no quería… ¡no podía!

Temía mucho lo que la Hokage pudiera decirle.

Simplemente no se arriesgaría…

− Estoy bien Sakura, no es necesario…

− Debes ir al médico Nan – la orden llegó directamente de Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de Sakura, sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente. Cualquiera se intimidaría.

− Ya les dije que no es necesario – replicó la chica con frustración.

− **0 − **

Bien…

…oficialmente se sentía débil e idiota.

Pero si había algo de lo que estaba orgullosa…

…era de haber vomitado la espalda de Sasuke cuando la cargo como costal de papas.

Su rostro no tenía precio.

Se hubiese reído de no haberse sentido tan mareada y de paso de haberse desmayado en el trayecto.

Ahora estaba tirada en una camilla, esperando por los resultados.

Ya que en su inconsciencia, se aprovecharon e hicieron todo tipo de exámenes para asegurarse de que no iba a morir.

¡Claro que no iba a morir! Estaba segura de que no iba a morir.

Lo que ella tenía se curaría….

…dentro de unos meses pero se curaría.

Maldecía su debilidad…

Maldecía esa noche….

Maldecía a ese hombre…

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación, junto a Naruto y Yamato.

Sasuke tuvo que irse y los mandó a relevarlo por si se le ocurría escapar…

¡Si claro! ¡Como no!

¿Cómo rayos se escaparía si apenas y podía mantenerse en pie sin que se diera contra el suelo?

Bufó con frustración y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas.

La pelirosa lo miró divertida.

Aunque agradeció a Sasuke por haberla llevado hasta ahí.

Se conocieron en una misión que la Hokage les asignó juntas.

Y aunque al principio no le agradó mucho tener que ir con alguien desconocido, finalmente terminó agradeciéndoselo.

Viajar con su Sensei era aburrido y además de molesto tener que estarle riñendo por no dejar su bendito librito.

La misión fue corta y al anochecer estaban de nuevo en la aldea, hicieron buenas migas y desde entonces se hicieron buenas amigas. Mucho más que eso, Sakura la consideraba como su hermana mayor.

La Hokage se hizo presente y de entrada su semblante era el de una molestia total.

− ¡Nanami!

− ¿Qué? – la chica seguía en la misma posición.

− Ya tengo tus resultados.

− ¿Y?

− No es ninguna enfermedad mortal, como temía Sakura.

− ¿Entonces que es Tsunade – Sama? – inquirió la pelirosa más aliviada.

− Su malestar se curará dentro de ocho meses, Sakura – respondió con ironía y una sonrisa burlona, mirando a la chica que se encontraba en la camilla.

− ¿Unos meses? ¿Qué quiere decir eso abuela?

− ¡Ya te dije que no me llames abuela Naruto!

− Tsunade – Sama – la voz tranquila de Yamato, logró aplacar su enojo y se dedicó a responder.

− Estás embarazada…

Los ojos de Sakura, Naruto y Yamato se abrieron cual platos soperos.

Y todo se quedó en silencio.

Solo se oían sus respiraciones.

Tsunade miraba a Nanami con algo parecido al enojo, aunque si lo analizaban bien parecía furia.

La estruendosa voz de la Hokage rompió el silencio.

− Sabes que pudiste contraer una anemia severa por rehusarte a venir a que te examinara – reprochó - ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

− Dos semanas – fue la escueta respuesta.

− Sabes que has cometido una completa imprudencia al no informarme de esto ¿verdad? – la chica solo asintió, la Hokage resopló con frustración. Esa niña era todo un caso y lograba sacarla de sus casillas en tiempo record – Irás a casa y Sakura estará al pendiente de ti.

Le dio las indicaciones y luego se fue de la habitación.

Luego una avalancha de abrazos y rostros incrédulos.

Recibió regaños, reproches y advertencias de Sakura, además de los abrazos de Yamato y Naruto.

Pasado eso…

…volvieron a casa.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que…

…estaba completa e irremediablemente jodida.

¡Oh sí!

Pero ella no sería la única…

¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no!

Él también lo estaría…

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

Continuara…

**_¿Merezco un Review?_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Por aquí me tienen llevándoles de nuevo una actualización. Agradezco a los que se han atrevido a leer, los que me han enviado sus reviews, mil gracias. Espero que la continuación sea de su agrado._**

**_Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. Sin nada más que decir los dejo leer. Los agradecimientos al final._**

**_Cuídense y hasta la próxima._  
><strong>

**Capitulo 2**

**Descubrimiento.**

Sí. Estaba jodida.

Otro día, misma rutina.

El piso del baño hasta se le estaba volviendo familiar.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era cerámica blanca y bien cuidada.

Otra arcada…

…podía asegurar que vio la ensalada y carne que se comió la semana pasada.

Y podía jurar que perdió dos kilos más en estos dos días.

Haló la cadena y se levantó con dificultad.

Fue hacia el lavabo, se cepilló los dientes y lavó su cara.

¡Que bien se sentía el agua helada!

Su mareo pasó, decidió tomar una ducha. Se cambió, se sintió más renovada, tanto que decidió bajar a desayunar con los demás.

Por fortuna las preguntas acerca del padre de su bebé habían cesado. Logrando aplacar su miedo y nervios por lo menos hasta que viera al susodicho padre de su hijo.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Su respiración se detuvo.

No esperaba verlo ahí, se suponía que regresaría dentro de dos semanas más.

Estaba sentado leyendo ese librito de pasta naranja.

Se veía tan despreocupado… deseó retorcerle el cuello.

− ¡Nanami-chan! – gritó Naruto, todos voltearon a verla.

Se sintió enrojecer cuando su ojo se posó en su figura recorriéndola por completo. Tembló… no lo había visto desde "ese día".

− Buenos días – saludó lo más serena posible e ignoró la mirada insistente de Kakashi.

− Pareces de buen humor este día Nan – manifestó con alegría Sakura, que le servía un plato de frutas.

O por lo menos eso intentaba que fueran, ya que tenía todo tipo de cortes irregulares y quién sabe que más le puso.

Para su mala suerte, Sakura nunca fue buena para la cocina. Pero se le agradecía el intento.

− Sí… me siento mucho mejor – respondió tomando un trozo de sandía. La cual deseó mejor no haber masticado, sabía a rayos ¿Qué demonios le había puesto a la fruta?

− Estás pálida – señaló la voz de Kakashi - ¿Estás enferma?

Se sintió nerviosa… ese hombre… nunca se fija en nada, ahora viene y pregunta.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

− No eso Kakashi-Sensei, lo que pasa es que…

− Naruto, recuerdo que Tsunade dijo que quería verte a las ocho y ya se te está haciendo tarde – le recordó Nanami.

− ¡Es verdad! La vieja dijo que tenía una misión para mí – exclamó con emoción y salió corriendo de la cocina, ante la mirada furiosa de Sakura por la falta de respeto a su maestra, Kakashi la miró con su ojo entrecerrado – Yo también debo irme, tengo turno en el hospital. Nos vemos luego.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de preguntar nada.

Salió de la casa como alma que llevaba el diablo y en la cocina solo se quedaron con cara de circunstancia.

Todos excepto Kakashi.

Su mirada era suspicacia.

− **0 – **

Bien…

…ahora podía hacer pública su estupidez.

¿No que iba a joderlo?

¡Si claro! ¡Como no!

Era una embustera.

Ni siquiera pudo dejar que Naruto hiciera un comentario acerca de su estado.

¡Rayos!

Odiaba sentirse nerviosa con una sola mirada suya.

Quisiera tener su sangre fría…

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

No tenía ganas de volver a casa.

La casa de él y en la que se había estado quedando los últimos cuatro meses mientras reparaban su domicilio después de todo el desastre que dejo la Guerra.

Desde un principio sabía que era una mala idea.

¡Pero no! Se dejó convencer por Sakura ¿y que más hacia? Necesitaba donde vivir, no se quedaría en la calle en una banca del parque.

No tenía dinero porque lo estaba gastando en la reparación de su domicilio y todavía no le pagaban el mes.

Suspiró.

Despidió a su último paciente y miró el reloj. Las seis de la tarde.

Ya no había más consultas y no podía quedarse ahí eternamente.

Se resignó, se quitó la bata, tomó su bolso y salió del consultorio con rumbo a la casa de Hatake.

Caminaba con parsimonia por las calles y entre más se acercaba a la casa más crecían sus nervios.

Algún día tendría que decírselo, tenía derecho. Él era el padre y no podía negarle el derecho de saberlo.

El problema es que todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentar su reacción.

Las luces estaban encendidas, supuso que los chicos ya estaban en casa.

¡Gran error!

Entró y solo percibió silencio, se quitó el suéter y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Se lo encontró leyendo ese dichoso librito ¿es que acaso no se cansaba de leerlo? Se tragó la molestia y se atrevió a preguntar.

− ¿Dónde están todos?

− Naruto aún no llega de su misión, Sakura y Sasuke decidieron darse un tiempo a "solas" – dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra – Yamato y Sai andan por ahí.

− Ah. Bien, voy arriba entonces – dijo retomando su camino para ir a su habitación.

− ¿Por qué me evades? – su pregunta la descolocó por completo, se giró de nuevo.

− ¿Qué te hace pensar que te evado?

− El hecho de que salieras casi corriendo esta mañana, no viniste a almorzar y es la primera vez que llegas tarde del trabajo – dijo cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su porta Shurinken.

− He estado ocupada eso es todo – respondió.

− En verdad es eso… ¿o me ocultas algo? – preguntó acercándose, ella retrocedió.

Su cercanía la aturdió y se sintió mareada.

− ¿Qué te ocultaría?

El mareo se hizo más fuerte y sintió su cuerpo pesado. Cerró los ojos e intentó abrirlos pero lo único que sintió fue perder el equilibrio y caer, luego se sintió flotar.

Diez minutos después abrió los ojos, la base era cómoda y confortable. Miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que era _su habitación_, no había entrado ahí desde esa noche.

Giró su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo… y ahí estaba él. Mirándola, no tenía la máscara puesta, y eso logró sorprenderla.

No podía dejar de admirar su rostro, desde el primer momento en que lo vio entendió la razón por la cual lo ocultaba. Podía asegurar que tendría a una turba de mujeres detrás suyo, tanto Shinobis como civiles.

− ¿Qué pasó? – su voz se escuchó demasiado suave, tenía la boca seca y aún se sentía mareada.

− Te desmayaste – contestó Kakashi.

− ¿Y porque no me llevaste a mi habitación?

− ¿Te incomoda? – preguntó él.

− No me gusta invadir tu espacio, sé como eres con eso.

Él asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija en ella.

− Además el lugar es adecuado para hablar. Nadie nos molestará.

− ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? No tenemos ningún asunto pendiente Kakashi – habló levantándose de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

− Yo creo que sí… ¿de tu embarazo por ejemplo?

Paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Se dio la vuelta, lo observó ahí tan sereno… ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?

− ¿Pero de que rayos hablas?

− ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Tus ojeras, tu palidez y tu pérdida de peso. Aunque tu forma de evadirme lo confirmó.

Sonaba tan convincente. Cualquier otro le hubiese creído, pero ese no era su caso. Lo conocía, no a la perfección pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para no creerle.

− A mí no me engañas Hatake…

Fue un siseo… y uno peligroso.

− ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el peligris, que continuaba inmutable.

− Hablas demasiado convencido, y eso… me indica que me ocultas algo ¿Qué es? – inquirió pacientemente.

El Ninja Copia sonrió…

¡Oh no! Esa sonrisa, no presagiaba nada bueno.

− Tienes razón – concedió – Hay algo que no te dije esa noche – Nan elevó una de sus cejas caoba.

− ¿Y? ¿Qué es?

− Se me olvidó decirte que se rompió el preservativo y por eso no lo usé.

¡Y lo decía así! ¡Tan normal! ¿Cómo si lo que pasara no fuera importante?

Esa pose tan despreocupada…

Como deseaba saltarle encima y borrarle esa maldita sonrisa.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

− ¡Y no pudiste decírmelo! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? – gritó con furia.

− No lo creí importante – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Apretó los puños.

− No lo creíste importante… ¡NO LO CREÍSTE IMPORTANTE! ¿Es que eres idiota?

− Nan…

− ¿Es que no cavilaste esta posibilidad? ¡No que eras un Ninja genio! – decía Nanami paseándose de un lado a otro.

− Nan…

− No pero si la estúpida soy yo por confiar en ti… tú… tú…

− ¡Nanami! – manifestó con voz fuerte y seria.

Ella se quedó quieta. Y lo miró, su expresión era igual.

− Necesito que te calmes – habló Kakashi.

Nanami rió, casi histérica.

− ¿Quieres que me calme? ¿En serio estás pidiéndome eso? – inquirió con sarcasmo.

− Nanami, sé que esto no es fácil pero necesitamos hablar – manifestó pacientemente Kakashi.

− ¿Cómo esperas que me calme? Tú no me dijiste que el maldito preservativo se rompió, sabías que esto sucedería y ¡no me dijiste nada! ¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme?

Su voz sonaba agitada y furiosa. Kakashi la observaba estoico.

− Si no te lo dije, es porque había una remota posibilidad de que no hubiera embarazo.

Su serenidad, solo lograba aumentar su enojo.

− ¿Me crees idiota?

Kakashi la contempló y decidió acercarse.

− No te me acerques Hatake – le advirtió ella, sin embargo él, hizo caso omiso.

La chica solo sintió como los fuertes brazos de Kakashi la rodeaban e intentó apartarse.

− Suéltame Hatake – trató de que su voz sonara amenazadora, más no fue así. Sonó débil, intentó apartarse pero no pudo.

Los brazos de Kakashi la sostenía con firmeza, además se encontraba lo suficientemente débil como para luchar contra él, en ese momento.

Se tranquilizó.

− ¿Qué va a pasar?

Necesitaba saberlo. La condujo hasta la cama ambos se recostaron e hizo que ella acomodara la cabeza sobre su pecho. Acarició sus largos cabellos caoba.

− Tendremos un bebé.

Nanami levantó la cabeza rápidamente para observarlo. Él, la contemplaba con su mirada bicolor.

− ¿No te asusta?

La risa ronca de Kakashi la sorprendió. Nunca lo había escuchado reír y según los chicos, no solía hacerlo.

Sus ojos pardos lo veían sin creerlo. Aunque no podía negar que verlo reír, lo hacia lucir más sexy de ser posible.

− No. No me asusta – replicó con toda calma. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Kakashi rodó los suyos divertido – Aunque no lo creas, no le temo a ser padre.

− ¿Por qué?

− Tengo 33 años Nanami, ¿no crees que sea motivo suficiente?

En verdad tenía razón, pero imaginaba que debía tener un motivo mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo no preguntó.

− Tú si lo estás – aseguró, ella posó nuevamente la cabeza sobre su pecho – Y lamento que tengas que pasar por esto.

− No lo hagas. Fue decisión mía así que también tengo la culpa – musitó.

− Entonces ambos la tenemos – concluyó.

− ¿Qué le diremos a los demás?

− La verdad.

Nanami rió divertida.

− Crees que les gustará saber que tuvimos sexo en una borrachera y como consecuencia seremos padres – bromeó.

− No. Solo que soy el padre. No necesitan saber nada más.

Asintió y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Se sentía demasiado cansada para pensar.

Mañana sería otro día y habría un grupo de chicos a quienes enfrentar.

Pero hasta entonces… lo mejor era descansar.

Continuara…

_**Mis Agradecimientos:**_

_**Sonynekolovekakashi: **__Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te gustara la historia espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos._

_**Andrealovesanime: **__Jajajajaja, me satisface que mi fic te guste, en verdad que sí. Aunque espero no haberte decepcionado con la reacción de Kakashi, ya me dirás luego, aún así merezca un comentario de tu parte. Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima._

_**¿Merezco un review?**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hi! Aquí me tiene llevándoles otra actualización de este fic, lamento la tardanza trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero disculpen la tardanza, y bueno, agradezco mucho a todos los que me leen, comentan, agregan a alertas y favoritos. **

**Muchas gracias.**

**Sin nada más que decir, dejo que disfruten de la continuación.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Tercer Mes: Mareos, vómitos y desacuerdos**

"_La maternidad es la más importante de todas las profesiones. Exige más conocimientos que cualquier otro asunto relacionado con el hombre"_

_Elizabeth Cady Stanton._

− **0 – **

Otro día, misma rutina.

Se levantó de un salto, tirando del brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura y de paso tirándolo de la cama.

Kakashi se levantó del suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

Caminó hacia al baño, la vio ahí, hincada con la cara enterrada en el retrete.

Una arcada, que le quemó el esófago…

…y a esta le siguieron otras más, tantas que hasta pensó que se ahogaría.

De repente sintió una mano sujetar su cabello y la otra sobarle la espalda.

Era él, estaba segura.

Pero se encontraba demasiado ocupada devolviendo todo lo que comió esa semana.

¡Rayos! ¿Es que acaso esto nunca terminaba?

Su garganta dolía, al igual que su estómago.

Quería gritar, llorar y patalear…

…quería golpear al culpable de esto.

Golpearlo sería muy poco… ¡Quería matarlo!

Sin embargo, no deseaba dejar a su hijo huérfano. Así que se aguantaría las ganas que tenía de despellejarlo vivo.

Tosió y haló de la cadena, con ayuda de Kakashi logró ponerse de pie e ir al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca.

Se sentía mareada, hasta parecía que hubiese bebido sake por quintales.

Kakashi la sostuvo antes de que se diera contra el piso y la cargó hasta la cama de nuevo.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia! ¡Todo era su culpa!

Lo miró y sintió rabia. Se veía tan despreocupado y fresco.

Tuvo ganas de estamparle el puño en esa cara de modelo de revista que tenía…

…pero apenas y podía enderezar la cabeza.

Se dejó caer en las almohadas y bufó con frustración, él la miraba divertido. Sabía que estaba irritada y frustrada… que en cualquier momento se desquitaría.

− ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ese tono…

…como la irritaba.

− ¿Tú que crees?

Ironía, sí, sin duda estaba molesta.

− Supongo que no.

Ella elevó una ceja.

¿Era tonto o se hacía? Comenzaba a tener agruras.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó de la cama, aún se sentía mareada pero debía ir a trabajar o Tsunade la mataría.

− ¿A dónde vas?

− A darme una ducha – fue la simple contestación que le dio, saliendo de la habitación.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir al hospital y atender enfermos. No solía quejarse y tampoco no es que no le gustara su trabajo.

Pero se sentía irritada, cansada y con sueño.

Decidió tomarse una ducha con agua fría, eso le ayudaría a sentirse mejor…

− **0 – **

Llegó al hospital.

En realidad la ducha fría le sirvió y ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Su estómago gruñó, tenía hambre.

No desayunó por una buena razón…

…Sakura había cocinado de nuevo y no pretendía quedarse a probar su experimento.

Compadecía a los chicos, aunque con suerte y resultaba un veneno letal, logrando así mandar al Ninja Copia al hospital.

Ese hombre le huía al hospital como las plantas a la plaga.

Suspiró con cansancio, comenzaba su día y ya había una larga fila de pacientes esperándola.

Mientras revisaba historiales, no pudo evitar pensar…

…¿Qué sucedería con ellos?

No eran novios, ¡Ni siquiera amigos! ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió?

Ah… sí… estaba ebria.

Si su madre se enteraba, le daría tremenda reprimenda, se enfadaría y la echaría de la casa sin importarle nada.

Sonrió con tristeza, su madre siempre la odio y aún se preguntaba porque razón lo hacia…

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo.

Sería un largo día…

− **0 – **

Se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón, en la sala de su casa, leyendo su libro favorito.

Mientras escuchaba a Naruto y Sasuke pelear por el mando del televisor, la pelea era porque uno quería ver un programa _"ñoño"_ según Sasuke y el otro una película de acción.

A Kakashi simplemente se le hacía divertido verlos discutir por cualquier tontería, a pesar de que tenían 18 años seguían comportándose como dos adolescentes inmaduros.

− ¡Dame el control teme! – gritó Naruto con enfado.

− Ya te dije que no quiero ver ese programa dobe, es para ñoños – replicó el otro también con indiferencia.

Tanta que solo lograba crisparle los nervios al rubio.

− ¡Que no es ñoño! – exclamó Uzumaki.

− Yo no entiendo porque diablos lo ves, si tú no sabes nada de medicina. Apenas y conoces los números – añadió con mofa.

Naruto colocó una mano en su pecho e hizo un gesto de indignación.

− Eso es porque tú no sabes apreciar un buen programa teme.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada, preparándose para replicar.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios del Hatake, por debajo de su máscara. En verdad ver a sus alumnos discutir, era todo un espectáculo además de que lo entretenían de manera gratuita.

Veinticinco minutos después, Sasuke también estaba pegado a la pantalla del televisor fascinado con el programa _"ñoño"_ de Naruto.

¿Cómo es que terminó así? Simple.

Sasuke se distrajo al ver entrar a su novia por la puerta…

…y Naruto ni lento ni perezoso le quitó el mando de las manos para cambiarle canal.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el mando, algo en la pantalla le llamó la atención y decidió curiosear… ¿Cómo consecuencia?

Terminó fascinado.

El peligris hizo una negativa. Su entretenimiento había terminado, suspiró y continúo con su lectura.

Pronto tendría más diversión.

Su ojo brilló con picardía, esto se tornaría interesante.

− **0 – **

¡Por fin!

Su último paciente.

Sin mucha ceremonia, después de despedirlo, tomó su bolso y abrigo. Salió de su consultorio.

Se sentía cansada, agotada y con sueño. Y para colmo, no pudo probar bocado.

¡Terminaba vomitándolo!

Se sentía irritada.

Finalmente llegó a la casa, al entrar pasó de largo, no miró a nadie y subió las escaleras directo hacia su habitación.

No tenía ánimos de nada en esos momentos. Solo quería dormir…

Abrió su habitación y…

− ¡AAAH!

Fue el grito que se escuchó en la segunda planta de la casa.

Kakashi sonrió y los demás subieron alarmados.

Él por su parte, cerró el libro y lo guardó en su portashuriken, se levantó para subir las escaleras con parsimonia.

Mientras que arriba, se encontraba una alarmada Nanami.

− ¿QUE PASA? – preguntó Naruto asustado.

− ¡Mis cosas no están! ¡Me han robado!

Todos se miraron entre sí. Eso no era posible, porque ellos habían estado ahí todo el tiempo, como ninjas hubiesen descubierto al intruso.

Aunque ahora que lo recordaban…

…hubo un momento en el que pudo ser posible, esa mañana todos habían salido… todos excepto…

Observaron hacia las escaleras, encontrándose con la figura que buscaban.

Kakashi caminaba con paso medido y mesura.

− ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Le han robado a Nanami-chan! – gritó Naruto acercándose a él.

Sonrió de manera imperceptible, por debajo de su máscara.

− Cállate dobe – lo reprendió Sasuke – No pudieron robarle, Kakashi se hubiera percatado.

Los demás asintieron. El Uchiha tenía razón.

− Si no fueron ladrones, entonces… ¿alguien podría decirme donde están mis cosas? Porque si esto es una broma de mal gusto, juro que…

− Tus cosas están en mi habitación.

Todo quedó en silencio, podía oírse hasta el sonido de los grillos.

Lo miraron con impresión.

Salvo Nanami que lo observaba confusa, ¿Qué se proponía?

− ¿Disculpa? ¿Creo que no oí bien?

− Estoy seguro de que escuchaste bien. – contestó el Ninja Copia.

Esa calma…

…como le crispaba los nervios.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su enojo.

− Me podrías explicar, ¿Por qué razón tienes tú mis cosas? – la pregunta la hizo con toda la calma que le fue posible.

Los demás se habían quedado callados, al margen de la conversación. Se sentían curiosos por ver hasta donde llegaría.

− Porque desde hoy dormirás conmigo – manifestó tan fresco como una lechuga.

Su rostro enrojeció.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que hacer?

− ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú a decidir por mí? – exclamó con enfado.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia ella.

− Me tomo el atrevimiento, como padre del bebé que esperas.

Su voz fue firme y moderada. Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa.

"_Excelente Nanami, porque no abres más la boca."_

Los demás se quedaron estupefactos.

¿De verdad escucharon, lo que escucharon o alguien los metió en un Jutsu?

¿Kakashi-Sensei, padre del bebé de Nanami?

¿Quién lo imaginaría?

− ¡FELICIDADES KAKASHI-SENSEI!

El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, que se acercó para darle una palmada en la espalda, Sakura por su parte le dio un abrazo. Los demás solo lo felicitaron.

Nanami cerró los ojos con pesar…

Estaba segura que pronto, toda la aldea lo sabría…

…sería una verdadera pesadilla…

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Shinku Sagara: **_Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos._

**Hatoko Nara: **_Jajajaja, tranquila amiga, él tiene sus motivos. Conforme la historia avance te darás cuenta del por qué, hizo lo que hizo. Cuídate, hasta la próxima, gracias por leer._

**Fabiola59: **_¿Quién no la envidia? Hasta yo, jajajaja. Espero hayas disfrutado de la actualización, gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho._

**Dita34: **_Gracias, espero continúes leyendo. Hasta luego._

**Sonynekolovekakashi: **_Gracias, trataré de tomar tu consejo, aunque te digo que para el humor soy un poco novata. Este es el primero en el que trato de aligerar el ambiente y hacerlo gracioso, pero si te soy sincera soy mucho más del drama y el romanticismo. Sin embargo, nunca es tarde para aprender. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y merezca tu comentario, cuídate hasta la próxima._

**Andrealovesanime.**

**¿Merezco review?**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hello!**

**Por aquí de nuevo, llevándoles una actualización más. Creo que esta vez no me he tardado mucho en subirla.**

**Espero que sea de su entero agrado, traté de imprimirle un poco de drama y creo que hice bien mi trabajo si no, ustedes dirán. Doy las gracias a quiénes me leen, envían sus comentarios y me agregan a alertas y favoritos. **

**Un millón de gracias. **

**Sin nada más que decir, espero recibir sus comentarios.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Aclaraciones: **_Ninguna._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

**Capítulo 4**

**Cuarto Mes: Rumores, consultas y desconsuelo.**

"_Ser madre joven significa que tú y tu bebé se encontraron un poco antes… pero para ti debe significar que lo amarás por más tiempo."_

− **0 −**

Rumores.

Son esos molestos cuchicheos de las personas, que se escuchan al pasar. Esas miradas desdeñosas y otras de envidia de algunas mujeres.

Esas sonrisas lujuriosas y sin razón de ser…

…sus mejillas tomaron color, producto del enojo por lo cuchicheos y las miradas.

− _Yo no sé como es que él se pudo fijar en ella… - decía una mujer. _

− _Dicen que le dio una poción de amor para seducirlo y luego atraparlo con su embarazo – dijo la otra que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro._

− _¡No! Si es que no es tonta la niñita – manifestó otra con rencor, mientras la miraba con desdén. _

¡Ay! Como quiso voltearse y sacarle la lengua a esas mujeres…

¿Es que acaso no tenía nada más que hacer que estarla criticando? Aunque esos solo eran algunos de los rumores…

− _Me alegra mucho que ese muchacho sentara cabeza, ¡Ya era tiempo! – le escuchó decir a la señora dueña de la panadería que la miraba con ternura. _

− _¡Por fin! Hasta que ese flojo sin remedio hace algo bien. - ¡Hasta Tsunade lo sabía!_

¡Toda la aldea estaba enterada!

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

No contento con hacerla compartir habitación. ¡No! Tenía que abrir la boca para que todo el mundo se enterara.

No es que fuese algo que ocultaría para siempre, pero por lo menos no quería hacerlo tan pronto…

Suspiró.

¿A quién quería engañar? Tenía suerte de que él se hiciera responsable del bebé.

Adiós a su tranquilo día de permiso, dio media vuelta y decidió volver a la casa, su buen humor se esfumó y sus ganas de terminar las compras también.

Por fortuna, hizo la mayor parte de ellas. Le pediría a Sakura de favor que comprara lo que restaba.

Al entrar en la morada todo se encontraba en silencio… ¿Qué más podía esperar? Todos tenían entrenamiento, pero ella ya no podía acompañarlos.

Suspiró con tristeza y se encaminó hacia la cocina, para acomodar las compras.

Afortunadamente, el vómito cesó, de vez en cuando sentía uno que otro mareo pero era normal. Algunas mujeres podían llegar a sentirlo aún en su cuarto mes.

Su vientre comenzaba a hacerse visible, pronto tendría que cambiar su guarda ropa. Hacia poco que terminó de pagar la reparación de su departamento y ahora ese dinero le serviría para algunas cosas que necesitaría.

Terminó de acomodar y luego se sentó en uno de los banquillos mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

Hace un mes que se mudó con Kakashi, compartían el espacio y la cama… pero solo eso. Apenas y cruzaban un par de palabras en las mañanas pero nada más.

No es que ella lo esperara… pero… hasta ese momento. Aparte de lo que le dijo el día que se enteró de su embarazo, no le había dicho nada más.

Aunque claro eso se debía, a que escasamente se veían. Él debido a sus misiones, las cuales se incrementaron últimamente y ella por su trabajo en el hospital. Si bien llegaba temprano, él no se encontraba en la casa y solía llegar de madrugada, cuando ella ya se encontraba dormida.

Sabía que eso no funcionaría, solo tenía que esperar un par de semanas más para poder volver a su departamento.

Exhaló y puso de pie, haría la comida antes de que los chicos volvieran y a Sakura le diera por experimentar…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

− **0 − **

Cuatro meses y medio.

Los vómitos se fueron, al igual que los mareos, continuaba con las náuseas pero nada que no se pudiera controlar.

Tsunade le redujo los turnos en el hospital, lo agradeció enormemente, sus molestias matutinas desaparecieron, dando paso a otras.

Ahora le dolía la espalda y sus pechos comenzaron a presentar molestias debido a su crecimiento. Su vientre era un poco más visible.

Tuvo que comprarse un par de prendas en esa semana, debido a que su ropa ya en esa etapa no le quedaba y tenía una cita con Tsunade esa mañana.

Ese día tendría su primera ecografía, se sentía emocionada. Su sonrisa se borró, cuando recordó que apenas y pudo mencionárselo a Kakashi pero sabía que no podría llegar debido a la misión que tenía desde hace una semana.

Se vistió y salió de la casa, directamente hacia el hospital.

Por alguna razón se sentía triste, no sabía porque… pero esa sensación de desazón no se iba de su pecho.

Las miradas de la gente continuaban sobre ella y los rumores igual. Sobretodo porque siempre deambulaba sola por las calles de la aldea…

…sin el padre de su hijo. Otro motivo para más rumores.

Sin quererlo sus ojos se llenaron de amargura, finalmente llegó al hospital y fue directamente hacia donde Tsunade la esperaba.

Al entrar en el consultorio, la rubia se encontraba esperándola con una sonrisa.

− A tiempo como siempre Nanami.

La chica solo le sonrió.

− ¿Cómo te has sentido? – inquirió llevándola hacia la camilla – Recuéstate.

− Una que otra molestia, lo normal – contestó ella.

− ¿Dónde está el vago de Kakashi? – preguntó algo molesta observando por todos lados.

− Lo enviaste a una misión ¿recuerdas?

Le dijo divertida, la Hokage cambió la cara de molestia a una de comprensión, debía de comenzar a hacerle caso a Shizune y dejar de beber tanto sake.

Ya le estaba afectando el cerebro.

− Súbete la camisa.

Hizo lo que el mandó pero antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer algo, la puerta del consultorio se abrió de repente mostrando la figura del Ninja Copia.

− Lamento la tardanza – habló él.

Tsunade lo observó con ojos desorbitados, ¿Desde cuando él llegaba a tiempo a una cita? ¿O es que estaba en la dimensión desconocida?

Comenzaría a hacerle caso a Shizune.

− Tsunade – llamó Nanami, agitó la cabeza.

Kakashi ya se encontraba al lado de la chica, sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Pero esta vez de manera diferente.

Lo hizo complacida, al darse cuenta de que Kakashi era un hombre responsable.

− Bien… veamos como está el bebé – manifestó colocándole el gel frío a Nanami, mientras veían el pequeño monitor que proyectaba la imagen en blanco y negro.

Ambos estaban atentos a la imagen del monitor y también sintieron su corazón acelerado, Nanami trataba de darle forma a la imagen.

Hasta que por fin lo vio… se emocionó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

− ¡Y ahí está! Su tamaño esta bien para el tiempo de gestación – habló la Hokage.

Kakashi tomó la mano de Nanami y le dio un suave apretón. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta del brillo que tenía en su ojo derecho, que mantenía fijo en la pantalla de la computadora.

− ¿Quieren saber el sexo? – indagó un poco emocionada Tsunade.

Kakashi la miró de una manera que no supo explicar… pero que sin duda alguna logró interpretar.

− No – le respondió Nanami.

Tsunade entendió.

Terminó el ultrasonido, la rubia le dio unas indicaciones y ambos salieron del consultorio.

Caminaron por las calles de la aldea, los murmullos y miradas desdeñosas que le daban al pasar desaparecieron.

Solo observaban la figura imponente del Ninja Copia, él era temido y respetado. No se necesitaba más, solo verlo a su lado.

− ¿Cómo lograste llegar a tiempo? – inquirió ella finalmente.

− La misión no era difícil, la terminé en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaba.

Contestó como si nada.

¡Si claro! ¡Como no!

Si supiera que tuvo que hacer malabares para poder terminarla en tiempo record, hasta sus compañeros se impresionaron. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejarla sola y mucho menos perderse el primer ultrasonido, donde vería a su hijo por primera vez.

La vio asentir ante su explicación.

No dijeron nada más.

¿Qué podían hablar?

Nada.

No tenían nada en común, no hablaban nada que no fuera necesario, si era necesario. Simplemente frustrante…

…él siempre parecía indiferente, impasible. Con frecuencia pensaba que hasta… hasta el bebé le era indiferente.

No lo sabía, tampoco quería preguntarle porque podía que la respuesta no le gustara.

Cuando llegaron a la morada de Hatake escucharon un jaleo en su interior y se apresuraron a entrar.

− ¡¿QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTÁ?

− Sra. Ayaka – se escuchó la voz de Sakura en un intento por calmarla.

− ¡Tú cállate!

Atraídos por los gritos se dirigieron a la sala.

− Mamá…

Musitó Nanami con asombro al verla ahí. La mujer se percató de su presencia y se dio media vuelta para observarla.

Se encogió en su lugar y su corazón dolió ante la mirada de furia que tenía su madre.

− ¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a dar la cara – expresó con ironía.

− Mamá… podrías…

No la dejó hablar.

− Eres una desvergonzada, paseándote por la calles con ese… estómago… - habló con aversión – Eres una descarada, siempre supe que serías una zorra… debí abortar cuando tuve la oportunidad… - manifestó con rencor y desprecio.

Nanami contuvo un jadeo, su corazón se contrajo y su pecho dolió.

− Eres una vergüenza para la familia, tu hijo será un bastardo…

Kakashi dio un paso al frente.

− Le sugiero que guarde silencio, Señora – manifestó la voz fría de Kakashi, que miraba fijamente a la madre de Nanami.

Los demás se quedaron al margen y guardaron silencio. Su Sensei estaba furioso, lo sabían y lo sentían.

Kakashi permaneció inmutable hasta que esa mujer comenzó a insultar a Nanami. Él no permitiría que alguien le faltara el respeto ni a ella ni a su hijo y mucho menos en su casa.

− ¡¿Y usted quién se cree que es para callarme? – vociferó la mujer cabreada.

− El padre del bastardo que su hija espera – contestó con aspereza, los ojos de la mujer se achicaron.

Sabía quién era y le temía igual que todo aquel que conocía su historia. La mujer se quedó sin habla.

− Así que agradecería que se vaya de mi casa – finalizó el peligris.

La mujer se recompuso y miró por última vez a su hija.

− Espero no volver a verte jamás – se dirigió a Nanami.

− Señora… - advirtió el Ninja Copia.

La mujer atendió a la advertencia y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo.

Todos la vieron salir, sin notar que Nanami también se había marchado.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Sonynekolovekakashi: **_Me alegra que te gustara la continuación espero que esta también haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho hasta la próxima._

**Dita34: **_Gracias, y bueno lo que se trae en mente Kakashi ya lo sabrás en algunos capítulos más, lo de Nanami igual, pronto sabrás quién es. Deseo que la actualización te haya gustado y espero merezca un comentario de tu parte, cuídate mucho. _

**Fabiola59: **_Jajajaja, ¿Quién no quisiera dormir con él? Yo sería una, gracias por tu comentario. Cuídate hasta la próxima._

**S: **_No hay nada que agradecer, en verdad las que les agradece soy yo por leer y dejarme sus reviews. Te diré que soy un poco dramática, el romanticismo también se me da un poco, e intente hacer un poco de drama en este capítulo, espero que me haya salido bien. Tú juzgarás, no llego tan al extremo pero casi aún así espero que te guste y merezca tu opinión. En cuanto al romanticismo, no sé si soy tan original pero trato aunque no siempre me salga bien, jajajaja, aclaro no abandonaré la historia. _

_Voy a terminarla, aunque me tarde así que no te extrañes si me tardo en actualizar. Cuídate mucho y no leemos pronto._

**Shinku Sagara, Hatoko Nara, andrealovesanime.**

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, Señoras y Señores.**

**Aquí me tienen llevándoles la actualización de este fic. En verdad me disculpo por la tardanza pero he estado actualizando otras historias y bueno… ya se imaginaran.**

**Bien, agradezco a todos los que leen esta y mis otras historias, a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, un millón de gracias. En especial a los que me dejan esos hermosos reviews, muchas, muchísimas gracias. **

**Sin nada más que decir, espero recibir sus comentarios. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. Cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Flash Back._

**Advertencias:**

_Ninguna._

**Capítulo 5 **

**Quinto mes: Desahogo y primer movimiento.**

"_El milagro de la vida se está produciendo en tu cuerpo. El milagro de tu cuerpo gestando no deja de sorprenderte. Cada instante en estos nueve meses son un milagro."_

_Anónimo._

‒ **0 ‒**

El sonido cortaba el viento y la pasividad del lugar, luego un sonido seco.

Otro lanzamiento…

…otro Kunai que daba justo en el centro.

Lo sintió detrás suyo pero no quiso voltear.

No percibió su chakra… pero sabía que estaba ahí…

…detrás suyo.

Por su parte, él tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la miraba con su ojo derecho.

No dejó que ninguno de los chicos la buscara. Prácticamente les ordenó que no lo hicieran.

¿Por qué?

Porque quería ser él, quién la encontrara. Y ellos lo entendieron… a gritos de Sakura y regaños de Sasuke, pero entendieron.

Y aunque no lo pareciera…

…sabía donde la encontraría.

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento. En el que entrenaba con el equipo 7.

− ¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi? – preguntó ella finalmente.

Su voz le sonó calmada… demasiado para su gusto.

No contestó.

− ¿No contestarás? Bien, si no piensas hablar puedes irte.

Todo siguió en silencio, el cual era irrumpido por el sonido de los Kunaís clavándose en las dianas.

Sin embargo, Nanami seguía sintiendo su mirada.

Lanzó el último Kunai, que quebró la diana y se dio media vuelta para observarlo.

Ahí se encontraba…

…tan confiado…

… esa mirada… esa que le hacía crispar los nervios.

La analizaba, de manera detallada y minuciosa.

− Sé porque estás aquí – manifestó ella mirándolo fijamente.

− Dímelo. – contestó.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

− Si pensabas que me suicidaría o algo por lo que pasó con mi madre, lamento desilusionarte. Porque no es así – dijo tomando otros Kunaís y dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Demasiada pasividad, sabía que sentía enojo, rabia, pero sobretodo…

Dolor. Y uno muy grande.

También sabía que estaba asustada.

¡Demonios! ¡Hasta él lo estaba!

Que no lo demostrara no quería decir que no lo estuviera.

− Si no es por lo de tu madre, entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Eso la dejó paralizada. Y sin saber que decir.

− Si no te hubiese afectado… no estarías aquí – continúo pinchándola.

Otro lanzamiento.

− Estoy acostumbrada a esos tratos, no veo porque hacer tanto alboroto – respondió como si nada la chica.

− Mientes – su voz sonó segura y firme.

Quería que se desahogara, pero ella se daba a la tarea de hacerlo difícil.

Un movimiento inesperado…

…hizo la cabeza hacia un lado y un Kunai rozó su mejilla, sin hacerle daño alguno.

¡Malditos Ninja Copia!

El Kunai iba hacia su frente y solo le rozó la mejilla.

¡Estúpidos reflejos Ninja!

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me dolió? ¿Qué me hizo sentir miserable?

Sonrió internamente, ella comenzaba a quebrarse.

− Pues… ¡Sorpresa! No me dolió… no sentí nada. – continúo diciendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en el que su voz falló y se quebró.

Lo observó acercarse.

− No te me acerques… - advirtió y le lanzó otro Kunai que esquivó sin dificultad.

En menos de diez segundos, se encontraba frente a ella y le sujetaba las muñecas. Su agarre era firme sin llegar a lastimarla.

Le recordaba a esa _"noche"_, solo que… de manera muy diferente.

Solo que, en diferente posición.

¡Estúpidos reflejos! ¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

Sintió ira.

− ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – exclamó forcejeando – ¡Si no fuera por ti nada de esto estaría sucediendo! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? – su voz sonó desesperada y sus ojos estaban brillosos.

Se encontraba a punto de ceder.

− Estás diciendo que no deseas al bebé.

Esa no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Una que la golpeó y se dio cuenta…

…de que se estaba comportando como su madre.

Jadeo.

− No… yo no… no quise decir eso… - su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Un sollozo, seguido de lágrimas.

Los Kunaís, cayeron al suelo.

Liberó sus muñecas y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella no se opuso, solo se dejó hacer.

Se sentía mal… sola, pérdida…

…necesitada.

Kakashi sintió como sus hombros convulsionaban y presionaba la solapa de su chaleco. Acarició las hebras caoba y su espalda.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Ella no podía hablar debido a sus sollozos y él, simplemente no deseaba hacerlo.

Media hora más tarde ella cayó rendida por el llanto y llevada por Kakashi a casa.

− **0 –**

Tres semanas pasaron desde el incidente con su madre, sin embargo, no se había tocado el tema.

Más bien parecía que se los hubiesen prohibido, ya ni siquiera Sakura le preguntó.

¡Sakura! Su única mejor amiga. No dijo ni pio.

Se encontraba acomodando su _"nuevo"_ guarda ropa.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_Ese día en la mañana tocaron a la puerta y ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Se trataba de cuatro personas, que llevaban una docena de paquetes, sin descartar las dos cajas que se encontraban en el piso._

_Se quedó paralizada y pensó que se habían equivocado de casa. Grande fue su impresión cuando le dijeron que iba de parte de Kakashi Hatake. _

_Su boca se abrió con asombro, no solo porque iba de parte de él, si no porque las bolsas tenían el logo de una tienda de maternidad muy exclusiva en la aldea. Reaccionó cuando vio que las personas se dirigían a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con Kakashi._

_Cuando llegó, los paquetes estaban sobre la cama y las cajas al pie de ésta. Luego se despidieron, dejándola sola. _

_Seguía estupefacta, no obstante, abrió una de las bolsas para poder ver su contenido. Encontrándose con un lindo vestido de maternidad, en color rosa palo, escote de cruce en V y una diminuta laza en la cintura. _

_Tuvo curiosidad… _

…_lo pensó… y finalmente decidió probárselo. _

_Diez minutos más tarde se miró en el espejo… _

_¡El vestido le quedaba perfecto! ¿Cómo demonios sabía de tallas ese hombre? _

_Lo meditó. Seguramente le pidió asesoría a la dependiente. _

_Pero… se preguntaba, ¿Cómo podía gastar tanto dinero en una tienda tan cara, con el sueldo de un Shinobi? _

_Decidió dejarse el vestido, observó la bolsa de nuevo y se encontró con unas lindas zapatillas blancas. _

Suspiró de forma sonora. No entendía y tampoco trataría, intentar descifrar a ese hombre era todo un reto.

− Veo que ya te llegaron los paquetes que encargué.

Ese tono…

…que tanto la irritaba.

Se giró para verlo.

− Me gustó mucho ese vestido, sabía que te quedaría bien. – le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Tembló… no le gustaba cuando la miraba así.

− Me podrías decir… ¿En qué pensabas? – habló finalmente Nanami.

− ¿Es que acaso no te gusta? – inquirió él alzando una ceja.

Se sintió tonta.

− ¡Son demasiadas prendas! ¡Solo me restan cuatro meses!

− Eso no responde mi pregunta. – manifestó nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia la cama y sentándose al borde.

Esa actitud…

…tan despreocupada.

¡Como le crispaba los nervios!

− ¡Sí! Sí me gustaron, ¿Satisfecho? – contestó, una sonrisa imperceptible se formó debajo de su máscara.

− Entonces no le veo el problema – dijo él.

Ese hombre…

− ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ni siquiera quiero saber cuanto gastaste.

Kakashi la miró, ¿Ese era el problema? ¿El dinero?

Si supiera…

− El dinero se gana para gastar, no para guardar.

Y lo decía tan fresco, lo miró sorprendida.

¡Pero si era un tacaño! ¡Siempre los invitaba a comer y nunca pagaba!

− ¿Te sientes bien?

Tenía que preguntarlo.

− Sí. – respondió él.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró derrotada. Ese hombre alteraba sus nervios en tiempo record, era eso o que las hormonas comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

Kakashi sonrió, debajo de su máscara. Sabía que estaba molesta, era preferible verla así y no deprimida como en las últimas semanas.

La escuchó mascullar algo como _"Olvídalo… eres un caso perdido."_ Y volver a su tarea, de guardar las prendas en el closet.

La contemplaba absorto… la verdad era que…

…la culpa lo golpeaba de vez en cuando y aunque tratara de ignorarlo, fallaba en su intento.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de verla. Se veía hermosa, su vientre había crecido, acababa de cumplir los cinco meses.

− ¡Ah!

Un quejido, proveniente de ella. La observó llevarse una mano al vientre y encogerse levemente.

Se levantó de prisa y se dirigió hacia ella.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó entre angustia y preocupación.

Nanami lo miró, y él se maravilló con el brillo de sus ojos y su radiante sonrisa.

− ¡Se movió! – manifestó emocionada.

La miró sin comprender.

− ¿Qué?

− El bebé se movió – dijo aún con las manos en su vientre, otro movimiento en su interior - ¡Ahí está!

Kakashi la miraba sin decir nada. Intercambiaba miradas entre su rostro y su vientre.

− Siéntelo – musitó y tomó su mano derecha enseguida la posó sobre su vientre, otro movimiento pero esta vez era más fuerte.

Suprimió un jadeo de sorpresa. Le pareció increíble que al momento de posar la mano en su vientre, el bebe pateara como si supiera quién era él.

La observó de nuevo. Ella sonreía, con ilusión… con alegría… recibió otra patada del bebé.

Entonces se dio cuenta…

…de que no se arrepentía.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Alessa-vulturi: **_Bueno… cuanto drama le incorporé a este capítulo pero hice lo mejor que pude, aún así espero que te haya gustado la actualización, gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate hasta la próxima._

**KissAiStudios: **_Me alegra que la historia te guste Lara, en verdad me halaga que me tengas en tan alta estima y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto y merezca tu comentario. Gracias por tus comentarios, cuídate mucho, hasta luego._

**Shinku sagara: **_No te preocupes por lo de la prisa, no hay problema. Bueno pues gracias por tus palabras, en verdad todo tiene que ser así porque entre ellos no había nada hasta el día en que concibieron ese bebé, aunque te diré que hay un secreto por ahí… que se develara más adelante. _

_Me disculpo por este capítulo pero sí me salió más corto y es que ya llevaba rato sin actualizar y tengo otras historias pero no quería dejarla varada mucho tiempo, aún así espero que te haya agradado. Espero tu comentario, gracias por leer y comentar cuídate mucho, hasta luego._

**Fabiola59: **_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pobre de Nanami, pero ya verás más adelante su historia y lo que sucederá con la madre de ella. Me satisface saber que te gusta mi historia, cuídate y hasta la próxima._

**Dita34: **_A mí también me gustaría tener un novio como Kakashi, ¿Quién no?, en fin. Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas leyendo. Nos leemos pronto._

**Sonynekolovekakashi: **_Como se lo dije a Fabiola59, estoy de acuerdo, la madre de Nanami es un mounstro inconsciente que después recibirá su merecido. Kakashi fue civilizado y educado, creo que se presta para su personalidad. Me alegra que te gustara ese capítulo espero que haya sucedido lo mismo con este. Nos vemos._

**Hatoko Nara, andrealovesanime.**

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Otra actualización, creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar. Como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que me leen, me agregan a alertas y favoritos, sobretodo a los que dejan sus comentarios. **

**Sin nada más que decir, espero recibir sus comentarios. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. Cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back._

_"Pensamientos"  
><em>

**Advertencias:**

_Ninguna. _

**Capítulo 6**

**Sexto mes: Estrías, hormonas y antojos.**

"_El momento en que conozcas ese milagro, será, sin dudas, el momento de tu vida. _

_Ese momento que todos anhelamos._

_Ese momento de felicidad perfecta. "_

_Anónimo._

− **0 − **

Escuchaba a los chicos discutir debido al dichoso programa de televisión.

Ese al que se habían vuelto aficionados y por el cual discutían cada vez que lo veían, competía a ver quién tenía la razón.

− Ya te dije que no teme, espera a ver que es lo que le va a decir el Dr. House – le recriminó Naruto, el aludido bufó.

− ¿Es que no ves? ¡Se va a morir dobe! – le respondió el otro.

− ¡Que no se va a morir! – exclamó con convicción el rubio.

− Porque no se callan y nos dejan oír – saltó Yamato que también se encontraba absorto con el dichoso programa.

¡Hasta Sai!

Esa casa se había convertido en una plaza de mercado en esos momentos.

Suspiró con cansancio, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos? Doblando ropa…

La suya y la de… su lindo compañero de cuarto.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

Su espalda dolía y sus pies comenzaban a hincharse, sin embargo continuaba con su tarea.

Se frotó el vientre con suavidad, con seis meses de embarazo su crecimiento era mayor comenzando a generar comezón.

Lo que le provocaría… estrías.

Aunque Tsunade le recomendó utilizar aceite de vitamina E, eso reducidiría la comezón y no le generaría estrías. Sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo de ir a la farmacia y comprarlo.

Entre los turnos en el hospital y la casa, apenas y tenía tiempo de descansar.

¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba embarazada! Y aún asi no tenía descanso.

− Nan – llamó Sakura que acaba de entrar a la sala, había estado tan absorta doblando prendas que no se dio cuenta de eso.

− ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – contestó, los demás continuaban con su pelea por el dichoso programa.

− ¿Dónde está Kakashi-Sensei? – le preguntó mirando por todos lados buscando al peligris.

− En la Aldea de la Arena – contestó, Sakura la miró sin entender.

− Pero… ¿Qué no se supone que no tenía misiones el día de hoy? – le dijo de nuevo la pelirosa, la de cabellera caoba asintió.

− Así es, lo mande por sandías – habló como si nada, mientras continuaba doblando la ropa.

Sakura la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos soperos.

− Oye Nanami-chan… ¿y no podía ir al supermercado por ellas? – saltó Naruto rascándose la mejilla contrariado.

Nanami detuvo su tarea y lo miró.

Luego sonrió… de una manera que les dio escalofríos.

− Es un antojo – expresó con tranquilidad y continúo con su tarea de doblar la ropa.

Nadie dijo nada, tenían el presentimiento que si decían o hacían algo ellos serían los que terminarían en Suna y no precisamente para llevarle un antojo.

− **0 − **

Dos horas más tarde, Kakashi llegó con las susodichas sandías.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Que su largo viaje y su cansancio… no sirvió para nada ya que en cuanto puso un pie en la casa, ella le dijo que ya no quería sandías si no que melones.

Reprimió un suspiro de cansancio y salió nuevamente, rumbo hacia el supermercado a comprar melones.

Por fortuna esta vez, no se los pidió de otra Aldea.

Sasuke la miraba… y se debatía entre hablar o mejor quedarse callado.

− ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Kakashi? – preguntó directamente, las sutilezas no iban con él.

Dejó de pelar la verdura para clavar sus ojos pardos en él, en ese momento supo que debió quedarse callado.

− Cuando Sakura esté embarazada, sabrás que fue lo que Kakashi me hizo – le respondió molesta.

Decidió quedarse callado y no preguntar nada más por su bienestar físico.

De repente Kakashi entró a la cocina, y se encontró con que la futura madre de su hijo, asesinaba una zanahoria.

− ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – le musitó a Sasuke, quién saltó del susto y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

− ¡Avisa! – habló él en voz baja – Y solo le hice una pregunta… luego se puso así – explicó haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

El Hatake reprimió otro suspiro, pero esta vez lleno de frustración.

− Te sugiero que salgas de aquí – le dijo al pelinegro, lo miró sin entender; sin embargo no dijo nada más y salió de la cocina con sigilo.

Kakashi dejó la fruta en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se acercó a Nanami que se encontraba muy entretenida haciendo puré la zanahoria.

Esperaba que no intentara asesinarlo con el cuchillo de cocina, embarazada o no seguía siendo una Anbu… y una muy peligrosa.

Claro que él también lo fue y seguía teniendo esas habilidades.

Así que se acercó con sigilo por su espalda y logró detenerle la mano derecha con la que sostenía el cuchillo.

Ella dio un respingo y lo miró sorprendida.

− ¿Pero que…?

− Detente – le susurró él… esa voz… demasiado ronca y… sensual.

Inmediatamente soltó el cuchillo que cayó en la tabla de madera.

− Ven conmigo, necesitas descansar – habló él de nuevo.

− Pero…

− Sakura se encargará más tarde – manifestó él con seriedad.

Sin argumento para replicar, solo se dedicó a asentir. Y se dejó guiar por él hasta la habitación.

¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Cómo lograba aplacar su enojo?

Y es que como se resistía cuando le hablaba de esa manera, cualquier mujer caería rendida. Y era eso lo que detestaba…

¡Maldito Ninja Copia y su encanto!

Al llegar a la habitación, la hizo recostarse y él se sentó a su lado.

− Necesitas descansar – repitió en voz baja, Kakashi observándola y quitando unos mechones de su frente.

Ella solo lo miró confundida. Ese hombre tenía el don de aturdirla con su actitud.

No lo entendía… y tampoco es como que fuese a hacerlo. Ese hombre era todo un misterio…

Frotó su vientre de nuevo, lo hizo de manera más frenética. La comezón empezaba a desesperarla e irritarla.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso, en cuanto su semblante cambió a uno de incomodidad. Y luego la miró frotarse el vientre.

− ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, ella lo miró e iba a gritarle…

…sin embargo, en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que en verdad le interesaba lo que le sucedía, respiró profundamente para que su molestia se disipara.

− El bebé crece y mi abdomen también, eso me produce comezón y trato de aplacarla con masajes para no utilizar las uñas, o tendré estrías – le explicó ella, mientras continuaba frotando su vientre.

Era cierto, él lo leyó en un libro. Se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia el baño, ante la mirada de Nanami.

Segundos después regresó con un frasco de tamaño mediano en la mano. Y sin su máscara puesta y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, no dejaba de sorprenderse por la naturalidad y confianza que le demostraba ese gesto.

Y se había distraído tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que él, se sentó de nuevo en la orilla de la cama y le alzó la blusa descubriendo su vientre prominente.

− ¿Qué haces? – inquirió interesada.

Él no dijo nada, solo lo vio vaciar un liquido color ambarino en las manos. Enseguida llevó las manos a su vientre y comenzó a masajear su vientre con suavidad, en el momento en el que sintió sus grandes manos sobre su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

− Es aceite de vitamina E, te ayudará con la comezón. – explicó con tranquilidad.

Nanami lo contempló sorprendida… ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso?

Él no se encontraba con ella cuando Tsunade, le hizo la recomendación.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Kakashi rió…

…esa risa baja y ronca, que le provocaba un millar de mariposas en el estómago.

− Tsunade me lo dijo – contestó con simpleza.

Se quedó muda.

Y lo miró fijamente…

Kakashi siempre lograba sorprenderla, ese hombre era todo un caso.

− **0 − **

Veinte minutos después, ella se había quedado dormida. La picazón cesó y se sintió más relajada.

Kakashi se hallaba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba ubicado en una esquina de su habitación, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas y apenas se filtraba una luz por la ventana abierta.

Una débil luz, sin embargo lograba iluminar de manera tenue la figura de Nanami. A quién él, observaba fijamente.

Sus codos se sostenían en los apoya brazos y sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas cubriendo su boca.

La contemplaba desde la oscuridad y sus ojos bicolor brillaban de una manera…

…que nadie podría describir con palabras.

Y es que cada vez que la veía sus sentimientos se desataban y simplemente el remordimiento lo golpeaba.

Lo cual era muy curioso, dado que él nunca sentía remordimiento ni culpa. Su formación Ninja le enseñó a no hacerlo.

No obstante, esta vez era diferente.

Sus ojos seguían clavados en Nanami.

La conoció cuando ella recién entró a Anbu, fue miembro de su escuadrón y compañera de misiones en un sinfín de ocasiones.

Él sabía mucho más de ella, que cualquier otra persona y mucho más de lo que ella misma pensaba.

Su vida siempre fue, seducir, engañar, evadir y mentir...

...su vida Ninja... su trabajo.

Ahora ya no se sentía bien con eso, sobretodo porque ella era importante para él…

…demasiado importante…

Sin querer una risa irónica se escapó de sus labios. Jamás imaginó que algo así ocurriría, por lo menos no a él.

Debía decírselo, lo sabía…

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la cama para recostarse a su lado.

La abrazó posando las manos sobre su vientre, inmediatamente percibió el movimiento del bebé.

Sonrió y acarició su vientre con ternura.

Se lo diría sí, pero no ahora…

Nanami se movió un tanto y luego se acomodó entre sus brazos. Él besó su cabello…

"_No… aún no."_

Minutos después él también se durmió.

Con un solo pensamiento… decir la verdad.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Hatoko****Nara:**_ Sí, Kakashi es lindo imagino que te gustó también en este capítulo. Bueno pues como te darás cuenta poco a poco se va aclarando la situación del embarazo de Nanami, al final se sabrá toda la verdad. No hay nada que agradecer soy yo la que les agradece que lean mis locas historias, tú también cuídate. Nos leemos pronto._

**Sonynekolovekakashi:**_ Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que también este te haya gustado. Kakashi es tierno y muy lindo, en este capítulo también lo fue, una faceta que no muestra muy a menudo nuestro Ninja Copia, gracias por leer y comentar, que estés bien y hasta pronto._

**Fabiola59:**_ Bueno… no estás tan mal en tu idea ,pronto se aclarará las razones, motivos y circunstancias en las que sucedieron las cosas. Jajaja en verdad Kakashi parece el hombre perfecto, aun que tiene sus defectos como todo ser humano y créeme que hay hombres así, yo conozco uno. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado de la actualización y merezca tu comentario._

_Cuídate mucho, hasta luego. _

**Alessa-vulturi:**_ Gracias, me satisface saber que te gusta, es verdad Kakashi es un amor. Agradezco tu comentario y que te tomes la molestia de leer mi historia, cuídate. Hasta pronto._

**KissAiStudios, shinku sagara, Dita34, andrealovesanime.**

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada les debo una disculpa por tardar tanto con la continuación de esta historia pero tengo una buena razón, en estas semanas he estado un poco atareada con el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. **_

_**Y los preparativos para eso me han tenido un poco atareada, tanto que se me había olvidado que debía actualizar y bueno… mis disculpas del caso, además de que la inspiración se había ido y siendo franca no sé como habrá quedado el capítulo; ustedes juzgaran. **_

_**Pronto será el desenlace de esta historia y todas sus dudas serán resueltas, sin embargo me gustaría saber si querrán Epílogo, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. También les informó que creo que el capítulo me quedó un poco largo, aún así espero lo disfruten; si ven alguna falta de ortografía, disculparan pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo lo editaré luego.**_

_**Ya no le doy más largas a esto, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **_

_**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_Flash Back._

"_Pensamientos"_

_**Advertencias: **_

_A lo mejor un mínimo cambio en la actitud de uno de los personajes, pero es mínimo. _

**Capítulo 7 **

**Séptimo mes: Molestias, dolores y cambios emocionales. **

"_Tu cuerpo es ahora el hogar de tu bebé. Ese cuerpo se preparó desde tu propia gestación para este momento."_

_Anónimo._

− **0 − **

Siete meses de embarazo.

Y se sentía torpe, ya que su sentido del equilibrio se había ido de vacaciones. Se preguntaba ¿Qué sucedería si Kakashi no estuviese cerca cada vez que daba un mal paso?

Además de eso, ahora le costaba mucho más conciliar el sueño debido al volumen de su vientre; no lograba encontrar una posición cómoda para poder dormir. Sin que el bebé la pateara.

Y por si fuera poco, todavía no podía volver a su domicilio…

¿La razón? Misteriosamente el hombre que trabajaba en la reparación de su departamento…

Desapareció… ¡Desapareció! ¿Cómo desaparecía un hombre al que le pagó por la reparación?

¡Y no hizo nada! ¡Su domicilio seguía igual!

Ese enorme agujero en su sala continuaba sin rellenar, y no entendía como demonios es que le sucedió tal cosa.

Suspiró con derrota. La verdad es que por mucho que lo pensara, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a ese asunto.

Se enderezó levemente tratando de aliviar el dolor de su espalda, pero era inútil. Continuaba doliéndole, y sus pies se encontraban un poco inflamados.

Dejó a un lado las agujas de tejer, junto a la pequeña prenda que hacía unos días comenzó a tejer. Ese era ahora su pasatiempo, ya que la Hokage la dio de baja en el hospital, por su último trimestre de embarazo.

Afortunadamente su abuela le enseñó a tejer cuando era niña y aún a la fecha todavía lo recordaba.

Una suave brisa veraniega acarició su rostro y movió sus cabellos suavemente, respiró profundamente… cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Sonrió animada, le encantaba ese clima. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, se encontró con otro par que la miraban de manera extraña, poseían un brillo que jamás había visto.

Por lo menos, no en los suyos…

_Él_, también se encontraba haciéndole compañía en la terraza.

¿Por qué razón? Muy sencillo, le dijo que era mejor prevenir que lamentar ahora con su reciente pérdida del equilibrio.

¡Ah! Como odiaba a ese hombre…

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

Un débil sonrojo cubrió sus blancas mejillas y desvió la mirada, posándola en los rosales. Frunció el ceño…

¡¿Desde cuando había rosales? ! Si cuando ella llegó todo estaba seco, la hierba, las plantas y lo mejor de todo…

¡No habían flores! ¡Mucho menos rosas!

¡Todo estaba muerto! ¿Cómo es que creció tan rápido? Y lo que era aún más curioso.

¿Quién se encargó de el? Porque si había algo de lo que estaba segura, es que ninguno de esa casa lo haría.

Sasuke era demasiado antipático como para fijarse en algo tan trivial como un jardín, Naruto echaría todo a perder antes de comenzar… Sakura disponía del mismo tiempo que ella, entre los turnos del hospital, los entrenamientos y la casa… definitivamente su amiga no podía ser.

Yamato y Sai, seguían teniendo misiones en Anbu, igualmente su tiempo era limitado. Además de que Sai, no podría cuidar una planta a menos que esté dibujada en papel o un lienzo. Y Kakashi…

Kakashi era un flojo sin remedio, que apenas y se daba cuenta del día en el que estaba… teniendo su librito naranja en las manos… podía acabarse el mundo y él no se daría cuenta.

No pudo evitar resoplar con fastidio ante ese último pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, el peligris la miraba divertido. Él había estado contemplándola desde que se sentaron en la terraza, ¿Su excusa? La perfecta preocupación por su pérdida de balance físico.

Y claramente, leer su libro. El cual solo era una fachada, ya que solo descendía levemente el libro y podía verla sin problema alguno, percatándose de los pucheros que hacia cuando se enredaba el hilo y terminaba en nudos que le tocaba deshacer.

También la escuchó decir un par de maldiciones en voz baja, algo como _"__¡Maldito__ hilo__ del__ demonio!__"_. Lo cual para él, era toda una revelación dado que ella siempre fue una persona tranquila, no obstante, las hormonas del embarazo estaban haciendo su papel y se encontraba mucho más irritable de lo normal.

Lo cual no era muy beneficioso, ya que cualquier comentario podía ser malinterpretado y los cuchillos volaron en la cocina…

Gracias a Kami-sama esa vez, los objetos no fueron dirigidos a él. Si no a un imprudente pelinegro que no entendió cuando se le dijo: _"__Ten__ cuidado__ con __lo__ que__ dices__ porque__ puede__ ser __malinterpretado.__"_

¡Pero claro! Lógicamente el Uchiha no tenía tacto para hablar, así que no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a la furia de la futura madre de su hijo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios por debajo de su máscara; al recordar la cara de susto de Sasuke.

Era digna de fotografiar, imprimirla y guardarla para la posteridad.

Continúo observando como Nanami paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar, la sorpresa era evidente en sus ojos pardos. Ella notó el cambio…

¡Ahora había jardín! Y si no fuese porque sabía que a ella le gustaban las flores, él jamás se hubiera preocupado por el pedazo de tierra en la parte trasera de su casa.

No es que él fuese un buen jardinero, de hecho no sabía mucho de jardinería. Si no fuese por los jutsus que le copió a Zetsu no sabría como utilizarlos para revivir un jardín prácticamente muerto.

Definitivamente su Sharingan era útil.

Y lo único nuevo eran las rosas, sabía que le gustaban las rosas y por eso decidió plantarlas. Para su suerte, lo hizo bien y no tuvo que recurrir a nadie más; definitivamente pedir ayuda no era lo suyo.

No es que fuera un orgulloso, es que simplemente… no le gustaba.

Finalmente la madre de su hijo posó los ojos en él nuevamente y podía ver claramente la interrogante en ellos.

− ¿Desde cuando tienes jardín? – la pregunta fue directa, él no esperaba menos de ella.

Su franqueza fue una de las cualidades que le atrajo desde el principio.

− Siempre lo ha habido, solo que no me preocupaba por él – contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nanami abrió los ojos sorprendida, ante su respuesta, obviamente entendió el mensaje.

− ¡Vaya! De todas las personas de esta casa, el último que pensaría que lo arreglaría serías tú – manifestó con sinceridad, Kakashi la miró indignado ante sus palabras - ¡Oye! No me mires así porque sabes que es cierto – se defendió ante la mirada del peligris.

− Te doy la razón, solo porque no me conoces bien – expresó él.

− Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres un flojo, al que no le gusta más que leer las perversiones de un libro – añadió ella recostándose nuevamente en el sillón de mimbre.

Bien, en definitiva esa mujer lo tenía en muy baja estima y no es que no fuese una mentira. De hecho tenía mucha razón, sin embargo eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando él no hiciera algo bueno por su casa… o por alguien más.

No obstante, no se lo diría porque era muy capaz de atacarlo con las agujas de tejer… prefería no arriesgarse, como lo había dicho antes.

Embarazada o no seguía siendo una Anbu, y aunque no lo pareciera tenía una agilidad y una puntería que hasta la misma Ten-Ten envidiaría.

Para muestra Sasuke, que recibió más de un par de heridas por lento y confiado; el muy ingenuo pensó que por encontrarse en estado de gravidez sus habilidades se perderían. Es verdad que no podía perseguirlo pero su embarazo no afectaba a su puntería y mucho menos a su fuerza.

Agregándole que lo atacó con fiereza, fue casi letal para el Uchiha, ¡pero de que se quejaba! Si él mismo se lo había buscado por no atender a las advertencias.

El timbre de la residencia sonó, salvándolo de responder a cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciera en esos momentos.

Nanami observó como él, se puso de pie y se adentró a la casa con parsimonia. Lo vio dirigirse a la sala y de ahí se perdió de su rango de visión, pero sabía perfectamente que se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Ese hombre…

…como odiaba esa actitud tan… tan… tan suya…

Suspiró con derrota, jamás lo entendería. O por lo menos esa era lo que ella creía.

Tomó las agujas y la pequeña prenda para después meterlas en una pequeña caja de metal plateado, se dispuso a levantarse del sillón e ir a guardarlas a **_su habitación._**

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia adentro observó a dos chicas acercarse hasta la terraza seguidas por Kakashi.

− ¡Nan! – llamó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

La aludida la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo de esa sonrisa no le gustaba. Pasó sus ojos pardos hacia la rubia que la acompañaba que también la miraba sonriente.

− ¡Hola Nanami! – saludó la rubia alegremente.

− Hola Ino – la saludó y regresó los ojos a su amiga pelirosa - ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Bien… el tacto nunca fue lo suyo, vivir con Kakashi y Sasuke debía influir ¿no?

− Tú siempre tan delicada. - murmuró Hatake que hasta ese momento se encontraba como mero espectador.

− No tientes a tu suerte Hatake – masculló la mujer de cabellos caoba tomando las agujas de tejido y sonriendo de manera escalofriante.

Al peligris le recorrió un escalofrío la columna vertebral, era mejor no tentar a su suerte. Por el contrario Sakura e Ino, rieron disimuladamente ante la pequeña _"__discusión__"_.

− Nan – habló nuevamente Sakura – Ino y yo venimos a invitarte a salir – manifestó emocionada.

Se quedó callada, no podía evitar sorprenderse. En verdad ella nunca fue una persona sociable y conocía a las amigas de Sakura desde que comenzó a relacionarse con ella, sin embargo, su trato no pasaba de un _"__Hola__" _o un _"__Buenos__ días__"_.

Por esa razón le sorprendía y a la vez se le hacía muy extraño.

− ¡Sí! Nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras – añadió Ino enérgica.

Inconscientemente, volteó hacia donde Kakashi se encontraba, quién la miraba fijamente. Sintió mariposas removerse en su estómago.

Regresó la mirada hacia las chicas.

− Bueno, yo… - ella no tartamudeaba, no obstante, esta vez no supo que decir.

Lo vio moverse…

…segura y lentamente…

Llegó hasta ella y se inclinó levemente para después susurrarle.

− Ve – giró su rostro y lo miró fijamente – Sé que estás aburrida y estarán bien con las chicas – fue todo lo que le dijo.

¿Cómo rayos le hacía? ¿Es que acaso leía el pensamiento o qué?

Asintió sin decir nada.

Las chicas los veían con ojos brillosos, la escena que presenciaban se les hacía muy tierna. Sobretodo a Sakura, teniendo en cuenta como era su Sensei.

Nanami depositó las agujas de nuevo en la mesa y se dispuso a salir con las chicas. Ino tomó a la mujer de un brazo no sin antes dirigirse al peligris.

− Se la cuidaremos bien Kakashi-Sensei – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

En seguida las observó internarse en la casa y solo escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró aliviado, era tiempo de comenzar su tarea.

− **0 − **

Observaba hacia todos lados.

Frunció el ceño, nadie murmuraba ni la miraba con desdén como hasta hace unos días.

¿Qué sucedió? Hacía casi dos semanas que se encontraba en la casa de Hatake, debido al descanso que la Hokage le otorgó y ahora se encontraba con esto…

…¿sonrisas? Porque le sonreían de esa manera tan… ¿calurosa?

No lo sabía y algo le decía que era mejor no averiguarlo.

A estas alturas, continuaba pensando que es lo que había sucedido con el hombre que se suponía repararía su domicilio. Aunque no quisiera, se sentía estafada e idiota.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza despejándose de esa idea, no le encontraría explicación de todas maneras. Iba tan concentrada, que ni siquiera preguntó hacia donde iban.

− ¿Hacia donde vamos? – preguntó a las chicas.

− A la cafetería de Nora – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

La de cabellos caoba asintió comprendiendo, gracias al cielo no quedaba muy lejos. Sus pies comenzaban a inflamarse si caminaba demasiado.

− Hinata y Ten-Ten nos esperan – añadió Ino.

Bien… eso sí no se lo esperaba.

Con ella había tenía el mismo trato que con Ino, nunca trató nada más allá de un simple saludo y una sonrisa cordial.

Finalmente llegaron a la cafetería y al entrar, inmediatamente visualizó a las otras dos chicas que se encontraban en unas de las mesas del final.

Caminaron en su dirección, ellas las esperaban sonrientes. Sin embargo Nanami se sentía un poco incómoda, nunca fue muy sociable a pesar de que su carácter era amable y pacífico.

− ¡Hola chicas! – saludaron a coro Sakura e Ino.

− Hola – respondieron las otras dos.

− Bu… buenas tardes… Nanami-Senpai – saludó tímidamente la de ojos perla que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La aludida sonrió, ante la actitud de la chica.

− No tienes porque ser tan formal Hinata – manifestó con voz suave la de ojos pardos, observándola con dulzura.

La Hyuga alzó los ojos levemente y le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

Las otras tres se habían quedado como espectadoras, ya que no sabían de donde salió tanta formalidad por parte de Hinata para con ella.

− ¿Por qué tanta formalidad Hinata? – esa fue la pregunta directa de Ino, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

La chica de cabellos negro azulados dio un pequeño bote en su puesto y posó los ojos en el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa. Comprendía que acababa de cometer una imprudencia.

− Hem… yo… bueno yo… - tartamudeó la pobre ojiperla sin saber que responder.

Una risa despreocupada se dejó escuchar, provenía de Nanami, ganándose la atención de las interesadas.

− No te preocupes Hinata, no cometiste ninguna imprudencia – expresó Nan, recibiendo otra sonrisa de parte de la Hyuga – A ella la conocí mucho antes que a ustedes… incluso mucho antes que a ti, Sakura – explicó.

Observando momentáneamente a la pelirosa que sólo atinó a abrir los ojos con impresión. La mesera llegó con sus bebidas y espero que se retirara para proseguir.

− Su primo y yo hemos sido compañeros de misiones, además de que entrenábamos juntos en nuestro tiempo libre – finalizó con una sonrisa cordial.

− Espera… - habló la castaña que la miraba fijamente - ¿Eres un Anbu?

La aludida asintió manteniendo su sonrisa.

− ¡¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía? ! – exclamó Sakura indignada.

Logrando que su amiga riera divertida.

− ¡Pero tú si que eres tonta frentezota! ¿De que otra manera se conocerían? – manifestó Ino, la pelirosa la miró con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender.

La rubia rodó los ojos con fastidio, ¿es que acaso tenía que explicarle todo?

− Tu Sensei y ella, el sexo con Sasuke te está afectando las neuronas – dijo como si nada, consiguiendo que Sakura enrojeciera hasta la punta del cabello.

Seguida de Hinata, quién también se ruborizó por el comentario.

− ¡Ino! – reprendió la pelirosa tratando de sonar enojada y fallando en el intento.

− En realidad… no fue ahí donde conocí a Kakashi – habló Nanami, ganándose su atención nuevamente – Fue por algunas misiones que me asignaron con el equipo 7 – aclaró.

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos…

…y todas en la mesa sabía que era lo que esa mirada quería decir…

− Entonces… cuéntanos ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo? ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?

¡Oh sí! No era nada bueno…

Nanami se ruborizó levemente ante esa última pregunta.

¡Hasta en eso tenía buena fama ese hombre!

¡Maldito Ninja Copia!

¿Cómo salía de esta? No podía decir la verdad acerca de su embarazo y al mismo tiempo no le gustaba mentir.

En ese momento se sentía como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida.

− Hinata-Sama…

Llamó una voz ronca e impasible, todas voltearon hacia donde sabían se encontraba el dueño de esa voz. Encontrándose con Neji, parado justo al lado de Nanami.

A quién miró inmediatamente y su semblante cambió, para la incredulidad de todas las que se encontraban en la mesa. Disimuladamente y por un instante, sus ojos perlas se posaron sobre su vientre prominente, y posándolos de nuevo en sus ojos pardos.

− _**Ojo blanco**_ – saludó la mujer de ojos pardos, al chico.

Y él… sonrió.

¡Sonrió! ¿Desde cuando Neji Hyuga sonreía?

− _**Belleza mortal**_ – respondió él.

Eran ellas o su tono fue… ¿juguetón? La impresión en ellas era evidente, y es que no se veía todos los días a un Neji sociable.

Ni siquiera con su compañera de equipo y eso que ya llevaban años de conocerse. Ten-Ten sintió una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago, la cual ignoró por su bien…

− ¿Belleza mortal? – como siempre Ino, con sus preguntas.

Aunque claro, ella era la única que se atrevía a preguntar lo que a todas les rondaba por la mente.

Increíblemente, el castaño sonrió de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a su compañera de misiones.

− Al parecer soy él único que lo sabe. – afirmó él.

− Creo que sí. – respondió ella pacífica.

No obstante, las demás chicas se debatían por saber a que se referían. Parecía como si hablaran en clave.

− ¡¿Qué, que cosa sabe? !

− ¡Ino! – amonestó Sakura de nuevo.

− No me regañes porque todas queremos saber. – alegó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

La pelirosa sólo suspiró derrotada, de todas formas tenía razón.

Nanami rió de nuevo.

− Algún día se los contaré. – aseguró ella.

En ese momento, Hinata decidió preguntar.

− ¿Q… qué sucede Neji-san?

El castaño le devolvió la mirada y regresó a su posición estoica.

− Hokage-Sama la requiere, en este momento – informó él.

La Hyuga asintió comprendiendo y se dispuso a levantarse para seguir a su primo.

− Lo… lo lamento chicas – se disculpó apenada.

− No te preocupes Hinata-chan - manifestó Sakura con una sonrisa sincera.

La aludida se sintió más aliviada, estaban por irse cuando Neji miró a Nanami.

− Nos veremos luego.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Para la de ojos pardos fue como un _"__tú__ y __yo __tenemos __una __plática __pendiente__"_, aunque para otras personas significara, algo más…

Terminaron sus bebidas y decidieron posponer su salida para otro día. Cuando Hinata pudiera acompañarlas sin ningún imprevisto, además de que a Nanami comenzaba a dolerle un poco más la espalda.

− **0 − **

Al llegar a casa, subió directamente a la habitación que compartía con Hatake y se lo encontró de lo más cómodo tirado en la cama, leyendo su pequeño libro de pasta naranja.

¡Maldito libro!

¡Maldito Ninja Copia! Y su obsesión por las cosas pervertidas…

Suspiró de manera sonora sin poder evitarlo.

− ¿Uhm? – manifestó el peligris bajando levemente su libro para observarla – Ya estás aquí.

¡Noooo! Aún estaba en la cafetería… inspiró para calmar su enojo. Las hormonas, sabía que eran las hormonas.

O eso es lo que ella quería creer, ya que ese tono de voz…

− Pensé que tardarían más – habló él nuevamente.

− Hinata fue llamada por la Hokage y las chicas decidieron posponerlo hasta que ella estuviera libre – explicó dirigiéndose hacia la cama para poder recostarse.

Estaba por hacerlo cuando sintió una contracción y un quejido salió de sus labios.

Llevó las manos a su abdomen y Kakashi tiró el libro acercándose rápido a ella.

− ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió alarmado - ¿Te duele?

No le contestó, sólo la observó inhalar y exhalar un par de veces, manteniendo las manos apoyadas sobre la cama sosteniendo su peso.

− Nanami…

− Estoy bien, sólo fue una contracción – contestó cuando logró estabilizarse.

Se dio cuenta como los ojos de Kakashi mostraron alarma pensando que tendría al bebé en ese momento, le sonrió con dulzura.

− Tranquilo todavía no tendré al bebé – afirmó pacífica – Es normal en ésta etapa del embarazo que tenga este tipo de contracciones, solo duran treinta segundos. Mi cuerpo se prepara para el momento del parto – explicó pacientemente, el peligris asintió mucho más tranquilo.

− Será mejor que descanses – le dijo – Ven.

Halándola suavemente para que se recostara, espero a que encontrara una posición cómoda para que ella pudiera descansar.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, él acarició su sedosa cabellera caoba logrando que inmediatamente se quedara dormida. Daba gracias a Kami, que tuvo el tiempo justo para terminar su cometido.

Ahora solo esperaba que le gustara.

Minutos después, él también cayó presa del sueño y el cansancio.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos: **

**Noogirl:**_ Antes que nada bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra que te guste y estás de suerte porque estaba trabajando en la conti así que espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate y gracias por leer y comentar._

**Umeki-Nara:**_ Tú también, Bienvenida a mi historia. Me satisface el saber que te ha gustado hasta el momento, me halagas de hecho, si hay algo que siempre trato de hacer es no modificar las personalidades. Es algo que siempre intento aunque a veces se me escapa un detallito por ahí que espero no repercuta en lo demás o terminaría arruinando la historia._

_Te diré que tu curiosidad aún no será saciada, pues faltan un par de capítulos más para que la verdad se sepa, pero estoy segura de que algunas ya se hacen una idea de por donde va la cosa. Con respecto a la actualización, te diré que no soy de las que tienen un cronómetro y te diré que a veces la inspiración no me acompaña pero eso no quita que deje de actualizar aunque no sepa como comenzar un capítulo._

_Trato de no retrasarme y a lo mucho me tardo una o dos semanas, solo cuando estoy realmente ocupada es que me tardo más tiempo y debo agregar que tengo varios fic's, a veces eso también me hace retrasarme. Sin embargo puedo asegurarte que no me tardo más tiempo del necesario para actualizar, agradezco mucho que tomes unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer y comentar mi historia. Cuídate mucho y espero tu opinión en este capítulo. Hasta luego._

**Hatoko****Nara:**_ Jajaja, no andas tan mal pero… te diré que no fue así del todo… o tal vez sí, jajaja, se sabrá dentro de poco. Aunque siendo sincera creo que si fuese del modo en que tú lo dices, en verdad sería algo novedoso, claro que eso es lo que opino yo. Dado que no sé si alguien más ha escrito algo similar, te diré que la teoría no es retorcida sino algo posible._

_Kakashi es un dulce aunque no parezca, ¿Quién no quiere un hombre así? Gracias por comentar, siempre obtengo un comentario de tu parte. Te lo agradezco mucho, espero que te haya gustado la actualización, cuídate. Nos leemos._

_**Alessa-vulturi: **Jajaja, es la misma teoría de Hatoko, eso lo sabrán más adelante, solo entonces todas las dudas serán despejadas. Gracias por el comentario, cuídate._

**Sonynekolovekakashi:**_ Yo también quisiera que fuera real, en un mundo perfecto existiría un hombre como ese. Desgraciadamente el mundo no lo es y tenemos que conformarnos con lo que hay, deseo que la actualización haya sido de tu gusto y merezca tu comentario. Cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima._

**Shinku****sagara:**_ Gracias por lo de los reviews, lamento si tardé en subir la continuación pero tengo una buena razón, aún así espero la hayas leído y haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho hasta la próxima._

**Fabiola59, KissaAiStudios, Dita34, andrelovesanime.**

**¿_Merezco__un__Review_?**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he estado un poco falta de inspiración y bueno… ya se imaginaran lo que cuesta escribir así. De antemano me disculpo si el capítulo no es lo que esperaban. **

**Aprovecho y aviso que pueda que los me haya salido del perfil de los personajes y me hayan salido un poco OoC's, mis disculpas por ello prometo que en el siguiente no será así. **

**También aviso que esta es la primera parte de este capítulo, lo voy a dividir en dos porque me sale muy largo, en fin. Espero que sea de su agrado y merezca ser leído y comentado por ustedes. **

**Agradezco a todos los que me leen y comentan, muchísimas gracias. Sin nada más que decir dejo que disfruten de la actualización. Hasta la próxima.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back._

"_Pensamientos."_

**Advertencias: **

_Puede que los personajes me hayan salido OoC's, mis disculpas del caso._

**Capítulo 8**

**Octavo mes: Atención, cuidados, fatiga y… ¿sorpresas?**

**(Parte I.)**

"_Cada una de las células de tu cuerpo sabe lo que debe hacer. Tú solo debes cuidarlas y escucharlas. _

_No temas pedir ayuda, no temas decir no sé, no temas decir tengo miedo, no temas decir no voy a poder…. Porque desde tu seno escucharas la voz de tu hijo diciendo: los dos vamos a poder."_

_Anónimo._

− **0 − **

Exclamaciones, maldiciones y gruñidos…

…es lo que escuchaba Kakashi en su habitación en estos momentos.

La sensibilidad de la madre de su hijo aumentaba y con ello sus quejas debido a su peso y volumen de su vientre.

¿Su molestia?

No encontraba nada que le calzara bien, hizo la cabeza hacia su lado derecho evitando que un zapato se estampara contra su rostro.

Un quejido se escuchó a su espalda y observó de reojo, se trataba de Sasuke, que atraído por la serie de ruidos decidió subir. Ese _"__emo-vengador__"_ (como lo bautizó Nanami en su última pelea con el Uchiha…), aunque no lo pareciera, tenía la curiosidad de un gato.

Y para su mala suerte, el zapato quedó atorado en su boca.

Kakashi sonrió con diversión por debajo de su máscara, su pequeño alumno era el que pagaba los platos rotos…

…era preferible que fuese su alumno y no él. Ya había tenido suficiente durante cinco meses, su cabeza y sus costillas sufrieron. Aún a esa fecha seguían resentidas.

− Parece que estás perdiendo facultades Sasuke – manifestó el peligris.

Se mantenía recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observando como Nanami iba de un lado a otro. Más bien, le hacia gracia contemplarla, dado que ahora con ocho meses de embarazo; su dificultad para movilizarse era más evidente.

Más no podía evitar sonreír, se veía adorable.

Finalmente Sasuke se quitó el zapato y escupió un par de veces, sacándose la tierra de la boca. Se acercó al peligris para entregárselo y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados con disgusto.

− Cállate, tu mujer es una histérica – habló en voz baja.

Las experiencias por hacer de manifiesto el estado de Nanami ya lo habían metido en varios líos y lo habían hecho temer por su vida, como jamás lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Orochimaru…

…esa mujer podía inducir más miedo que el _Kyūbi_ y el Shukaku juntos. De solo pensarlo la piel se le erizaba y su rostro palidecía.

− Está embarazada Sasuke – musitó Kakashi – Son las hormonas, y llevar un peso extra en su cuerpo no es nada fácil. Nosotros solo somos la semilla… y ellas el nido que la albergarán hasta el día de su nacimiento – pausó.

Sasuke lo miraba de atento y con asombro. En todos los años que llevaban de conocerse, solo le escuchó hablar lo justo en el momento preciso.

Nunca de esa forma.

− Su trabajo es agotador y doloroso, sin embargo a pesar de todo siempre sonríen. Ellas producen un milagro, lo menos que nosotros podemos hacer es soportarlas, consentirlas y mimarlas – explicó con sabiduría el peligris.

La boca de Sasuke se abrió con impresión. Escucharlo hablar de esa manera le hizo sentir… extraño, no sólo porque no estaba acostumbrado; si no por el hecho de que aunque le costará admitirlo.

Tenía razón.

− ¡AH! ¡No encuentro nada que ponerme! – exclamó Nanami con desesperación, mientras tiraba la prenda en el suelo junto a las demás.

El piso de la habitación estaba tapizado de prendas y ella seguía diciendo que no tenía nada que ponerse.

− ¡Todo se me ve horrible! – gritó con desconsuelo, sus ojos pardos se tornaron cristalinos.

El peligris sonrió debajo de su máscara e hizo una negación, y se dispuso a ir con ella. La tomó por lo hombros con suavidad y levantó su barbilla, no le gustaba ver sus ojos tristes.

− Nada te queda horrible, son las hormonas ¿recuerdas? – habló pacientemente y con calidez, ella asintió sin dejar de verlo – Te ves hermosa – murmuró sólo para ella.

Ese hombre tenía la habilidad de tranquilizarla, así como de irritarla en tiempo record. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente y él sonrió, su ojo derecho arqueado era la prueba de ello.

Toda la escena fue vista por dos pares de ojos. Unos completamente negros y otro en color azul cielo.

− Vaya… Kakashi-Sensei quiere mucho a Nanami-chan – habló Naruto que se encontraba a la espalda del pelinegro.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza, contradiciendo las palabras de su rubio amigo.

− No la quiere Naruto – expresó Sasuke con seriedad, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

No solo porque el tono de su voz, si no también porque lo había llamado por su nombre.

− Él, la ama – sentenció.

El rubio miró a su hermano con extrañeza, sin embargo, éste no despegaba la vista de la pareja. Contempló como Kakashi le dio unas prendas a la chica y con una señal le indicó que fuese a cambiarse.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha, se alegraba mucho de que su Sensei; fuese feliz.

Y de que por fin, encontrara una razón para vivir.

Con sigilo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

− Teme…

− Es hora de nuestro programa favorito, no querrás perdértelo dobe – contestó ladeando su rostro – Además tengo una apuesta que ganar – añadió sonriendo con arrogancia.

El rubio frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y lo observó continuar su camino.

− ¡Hey espera teme! ¡Yo ganaré! – exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia la planta baja.

− **0 – **

Se contemplaba en el espejo del baño con la boca abierta.

Ese hombre…

¿Cómo era posible que todo le saliera bien? Esa era su pregunta.

¡Hasta para combinar un atuendo era bueno!

¡Maldito Ninja Copia y su perfección!

Ella estuvo intentando armar un conjunto toda la mañana y no encontró nada que le gustara.

Él sólo llega, le da un par de prendas… ¡y ya está!

¿Cómo lo lograba? Las prendas le calzaban bien, no excedían ni quitaban nada.

Suspiró, ese hombre era todo un enigma, le sugeriría a Tsunade que lo analizara. Con suerte y lograban saber que le gustaba y que no, ya sería un avance.

Aunque estaba segura que no lograrían nada, ni sacándole el cerebro para analizar su comportamiento. No tenía caso.

Observó por todos lados, buscando las zapatillas y no las encontró por ningún lugar. Debió dejarlas entre ese mar de prendas en lo que se convirtió la habitación, suspiró con cansancio.

Ahora debía escarbar entre tanta ropa y luego ordenar, sus hormonas la estaban volviendo loca. Unos días estaba bien, otros días irritable y ¡hasta llorona!

Ella no lloraba, en lo que llevaba de vida pocas veces lo había hecho y podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con que todo estaba en completo orden. Ya no había ropa tirada por el piso, todo lucía impecable como siempre.

Ese hombre era un fanático del orden.

Su rostro mutó del asombro a la molestia, ya que lo encontró sentado en la cama leyendo su inseparable librito naranja.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia y su perversión!

− ¿No te cansas de leer siempre lo mismo? – inquirió irritada.

Kakashi elevó sus ojos y se quedó maravillado, se veía hermosa con es pantalón de maternidad en tono negro y la blusa roja que acentuaba tan bien la nueva forma de su cuerpo, destacando su vientre de manera sutil.

− ¡Kakashi! – llamó molesta.

− ¿Huh? – fue lo único que contestó, la de ojos pardos bufó disgustada.

− Olvídalo…

Dicho esto, comenzó a buscar sus zapatillas negras pero no las visualizó por ningún lado.

¿Dónde rayos estaban?

− Están aquí – habló Kakashi, parecía como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Lo observó y se dio cuenta que la zapatillas se encontraban sobre la cama y ella ¡no las había visto!

Suspiró, las hormonas le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

Se sentó con cuidado e intentó colocarse las zapatillas… el peligris la miraba de reojo, se dio cuenta de cómo su rostro comenzó a irritarse.

Dejó el libro y decidió ayudarla, se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella y tomó las zapatillas.

− Yo lo haré – manifestó él ante la atenta mirada de Nanami, que no dejaba de sorprenderse por los detalles que tenía para con ella.

− Gracias – musitó con un tierno rubor en las mejillas.

Le acomodó las zapatillas y se puso de pie frente a ella, le tendió la mano. Nanami lo miraba sin entender.

− Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – fue lo único que le dijo.

Continuaba mirándolo con desconcierto, ese hombre era todo un misterio… sin embargo, tomó su mano y se levantó con ayuda de él.

La condujo hasta la que hasta hace unos meses era su habitación, su ceño se frunció.

¿Qué era lo que había ahí?

Kakashi finalmente abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, no dudó en entrar…

…una exclamación de tremenda sorpresa salió de sus labios y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

Las paredes fueron pintadas de color blanco, con una franja en negro en la parte media; también decorada con unas figuras en rojo suave y negro. Muebles y osos de felpa decoraban la estancia.

Se acercó hacia la preciosa cuna tallada en madera de ébano, los tonos de las mantas y cojines eran de colores neutros, cogió un tigre de felpa y sonrió con emoción.

Kakashi seguía cada movimiento, la observó sonreír con alegría y él también lo hizo, le gustó. Se sintió satisfecho, su trabajo no fue en vano.

Nanami dejó el oso de felpa en su lugar y observó la mecedora que se encontraba al lado de la cuna, también tallada y barnizada.

Hermoso…

Fue la única palabra que le vino a la mente.

Se giró para contemplar al padre de su hijo.

− Es hermoso – le dijo ella con dulzura.

Él sonrió y se acercó.

− No lo hice sólo, los chicos también me ayudaron – habló él.

− Yo… - por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras.

No sabía que decir, se sentía emocionada, feliz, melancólica… todas las emociones juntas. Lo único que percibió fue como unas manos grandes y cálidas tomaban su rostro con delicadeza, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que comenzó a llorar, de pronto sintió su aliento rozar sus labios. No se percató en el momento en que él se había deshecho de su máscara y ahora se encontraba solo a centímetros de sus labios.

Kakashi no pudo resistirse más y la besó…

…finalmente la besó, un roce dulce y suave…

…hacia tanto que deseaba probar sus labios de nuevo… cuanto lo anheló.

Nanami no se negó, le correspondió y posó las manos sobre su torso, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura con sutileza.

El timbre sonó y el momento se rompió, se separaron deseando no hacerlo. Escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, en cualquier momento alguien aparecería…

Kakashi se colocó nuevamente la máscara, dio media vuelta y volvió a su postura habitual de despreocupación. Nanami sonrió ante el cambio, a él no le gustaba mostrar más de lo que debía o quería mostrar ante los demás.

Eso lo aprendió durante los últimos siete meses con él.

De pronto la figura de Sakura se hizo presente en la habitación.

− ¡Oh! ¡Aquí están! – manifestó con alivio la pelirosa, que se quedó callada admirando la habitación.

Sus ojos verde jade se iluminaron como niña pequeña al ver la hermosura de la habitación.

− ¡Qué linda! – exclamó con emoción y dando pequeños saltos.

Con frecuencia Sakura parecía aún una niña de doce años, Nanami sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su mejor amiga.

− ¿Para qué nos buscabas Sakura? – preguntó Kakashi.

El rostro de la pelirosa colocó una mueca graciosa y luego recordó porque subió a buscarlos.

− Abajo hay alguien que te busca Nan – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

La aludida frunció el ceño, ¿Quién podría buscarla?

− Es mejor que bajemos – afirmó Kakashi.

Sakura se retiró manteniendo su sonrisa, dio un suspiro.

¿Qué más daba? Era mejor bajar y ver de quién se trataba.

Salieron de la habitación y el peligris iba detrás suyo, solía no dejarla sola desde la última vez que perdió el equilibrio bajando las escaleras.

Finalmente llegó a la planta baja y se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraba Sakura hablando con otra persona, su voz… conocía esa voz.

Llevó las manos hasta su boca, cuando lo reconoció.

¡No podía creerlo!

Se percataron de su presencia y los observaron.

− Hola princesa.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos: **

**Umeki-Nara:**_Lo __lamento, __en__ verdad__ me __salió __un__ poco __largo__ el __capítulo, __aunque__ te __diré__ que__ a __veces __se__ quejan__ porque __los__ dejo__ muy__ cortos __y __bueno__… __en __fin __mis __disculpas __del __caso. __Lamento __lo __de__ tu__ internet__ espero __que__ se __haya__ solucionado __ya __ese __problema__ y __gracias, __me __alegra__ que __lo __escribo__ sea __de __tu__ agrado._

_Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu gusto, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto. _

**Sonynekoloveskakashi:**_Gracias, __pues __seguirás__ con __la __intriga __porque__ todavía __no __la __revelaré, __en__ el __próximo __capítulo __lo__ sabrás;__ lo __prometo. __Jajaja,__ gracias __por__ el __halago, __espero__ que__ hayas __disfrutado __de__ la __actualización._

_¿Sabes? No sabía que escribías y tenías cuenta aquí, me pasaré en cuanto tenga tiempo por uno de tus fic's, será un gusto leer. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar. Hasta pronto._

**Hatoko-Nara: **_Tu__ primera__ pregunta __ya __fue __contestada __pero__ aún__ falta __más,__ en__ cuanto__ a __la __segunda __todavía __no__ lo __sabrás__ hasta__ el __próximo__ capítulo, __tendrás __que__ aguantar __un__ poco __más __la__ curiosidad. __Y __puedo__ decirte __que __me __siento__ satisfecha __de __saber__ que __te__ sorprendió, __raras__ veces __lo__ hago __y__ me__ satisface __enormemente._

_No te creas, si era importante pero recordar que hace un año ya no está conmigo es duro y bueno… muy triste. Sin embargo gracias por tus palabras, cuídate mucho. Un gusto saludarte._

**Alessa: **_Jajaja, __sí, __es __un__ amor __y __estoy __segura__ que __luego__ lo __detestaras __o __tal__ vez__ no__… __quién__ sabe. __Y__ sí,__ algo __se __tiene__ guardo, __pronto __lo__ sabrás. __Cuídate,__ hasta __la __próxima._

**Poison****girl****29:**_ Muy __pronto, __poco__ a __poco, __no__ se__ irá__ a __su __casa. __Kakashi __no__ lo __permitirá, __eso __te __lo __puedo __a segurar. __Gracias __por __tu __comentario __y__ espero __que __este__ capítulo __haya__ sido__ de __tu __agrado,__ nos __leemos__ pronto._

**Noogirl:**_ Muy__ de __acuerdo __contigo, __Kakashi__ es __lindo;__ no __hay __nada__ que__ agradecer __al __contrario __soy __yo __la__ que __agradece. __Esperaremos__ a __ver __que__ sucede, __cuídate __y__ hasta __luego._

**Roxkem:**_Antes__ que __nada __Bienvenida__ a__ mi __historia, __es __un__ gusto__ tenerte __por __acá._

_Sinceramente no sé que tan original es la idea pero traté de hacer algo ligero y fácil de entender, además de un toque humorístico y te seré franca para el humor soy pésima, pero considero que he hecho un buen trabajo aquí. Me halagas en verdad, no pensé que mantuviera un buen equilibrio en cada cosa, muchísimas gracias. _

_Con respecto a mi OC, te diré que siempre trabajo con personajes así, en la mayoría de mis trabajos aquí en te darás cuenta que es así. Trato de no colocarlos muy extrovertidos aunque a veces eso cuesta un poco, no obstante, continúo con ello porque me gusta y me alegra de que no les moleste a quiénes leen mis historias. _

_La verdad acerca del embarazo de Nanami las intriga a todas, es cuestión de un par de capítulos más y lo sabrán. Al igual que la relación entre ella y Neji, con respecto a lo de **"****Belleza****mortal****"**, también tiene su historia, esta es entre ellos dos como compañeros de misión; que también pronto se sabrá. _

_Todas tus dudas y las de las demás lectoras serán respondidas pronto, reiteró me alegra tenerte por aquí y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima. _

**Shinku sagara, Fabiola59, KissAiStudios, Dita34, andrealovesanime.**


	9. Capítulo 8 Parte II

**¡_Hola!_**

**Por aquí de nuevo, les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, en verdad esta vez me he tardado un poco pero las Olimpiadas del foro me han traído un poco atareada además de que mi semana también ha estado un poco ocupada… en fin. No pretendo aburrirlos con tanta explicación.**

**De antemano me disculpo porque el capítulo no es el mejor que he redactado, mi inspiración ha estado de vacaciones y creo que sigue en cuarentena… así que lo hice lo mejor que pude y me salió un poco corto. Espero que esta vez no me haya salido de ningún personaje, en todo caso pido las disculpas del caso.**

**Esta es la última parte de este capítulo, en verdad deseo que la disfruten y merezca un comentario de su parte. Agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que me leen y comentan, tanto esta como mis otras historias.**

**Sin nada más que decir dejo que disfruten de la actualización. Hasta la próxima.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Flash Back._

"Pensamientos."

_**Advertencias:**_  
><em><br>Ninguna de momento. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>_

Octavo mes: Atención, cuidados, fatiga y… ¿sorpresas?

(Parte II.)

"_Cuando sientas la tibieza de su cuerpecito en tu pecho, el milagro de la vida habrá concluido para dar comienzo al milagro de ser MADRE."_

_Anónimo._

* * *

><p>No lo podía creer…<p>

− Papá… - musitó ella incrédula.

− Hola princesa. – habló de nuevo él y le sonreía con esa amor que siempre le demostró.

De pronto sintió como Kakashi la tomó por la cintura y la guió hasta donde se encontraban Sakura y el padre de Nan. Se había quedado paralizada.

¿Hacía cuanto que no lo veía? No lo recordaba, solo sintió como sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo cariñoso y ella finalmente soltó unas lágrimas.

¿Cuánto había deseado su abrazo? ¿Cuánta falta le había hecho su padre?

Finalmente se separaron y Nanami limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

− Sr. Tanaka. – saludó Kakashi tendiéndole la mano, que el padre de Nanami tomó gustoso.

− Llámame Kazuo, es un gusto verte de nuevo Kakashi. – le dijo él, estrechando su mano.

Nanami giró su cabeza para ver al peligris, su mirada era interrogante. No obstante, no le preguntó nada.

Y regresó a la mirada a su padre, lo contempló por un momento…

…con frecuencia se preguntaba… ¿Por qué su madre no lo amaba? Era un hombre apuesto, aún a sus cincuenta y dos años, continuaba teniendo una figura atlética y su cabellera caoba solo tenía pintada algunas canas que sólo le otorgaban un atractivo natural.

Sus ojos verdes, mostraban mucha bondad y amor, ese que siempre tuvo y que su madre le quitó.

− Bueno. – habló Sakura distrayéndola – Si me disculpan, tengo turno en el hospital y se me hace tarde. – explicó la pelirosa que iba de salida.

− Ahora que recuerdo… la Hokage mandó a llamarme. – manifestó vagamente Kakashi rascándose la barbilla y la de ojos pardos lo miró con una mueca de disgusto.

− ¿Y eso cuando fue? – preguntó ambigua ella.

− ¿Huh? ¿Ahora en la mañana? – contestó él.

Kazuo sonrió divertido y su hija miró con molestia al padre de su hijo.

− Tendré que irme. – manifestó el peligris de nuevo.

Nanami estaba a punto de hablar pero su padre se le adelantó.

− Vete tranquilo, que yo la cuidaré. – añadió el hombre de ojos verdes, el aludido sólo asintió y se acercó a la madre de su hijo para depositar un beso en su frente.

Y salió del lugar.

− Princesa… - llamó él, dirigió sus ojos pardos hacia su padre – Es mejor que te sientes, te dolerán las piernas y tus pies se inflamaran. – le recordó con una sonrisa, que ella le correspondió.

Su padre como siempre haciendo gala de su conocimiento médico, no por nada fue uno de los mejores Ninja Médicos de la aldea. Se sentó en el sofá con la ayuda de su padre y enseguida él se sentó a su lado.

− ¿Cuándo llegaste? – indagó curiosa.

− Ayer en la tarde. – contestó él con ese tono paternal.

− ¿Mamá te avisó? – inquirió desviando la mirada avergonzada.

Kazuo sonrió.

− No. – contestó él, Nanami elevó la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura – Pero supe que hizo una de las suyas… - concluyó con aire lúgubre.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y posó la mirada en sus manos que reposaban en su regazo.

− Ya la conoces… ella es muy… conservadora y no quería que mi hijo naciera fuera de un matrimonio. – expresó.

La justificó, ¿Por qué la justificaba? No se lo merecía.

Insultó a su hijo, llamándolo bastardo y a ella…

…llamándola prostituta.

Miró a su padre de nuevo, que encontraba callado contemplándola.

− ¿Tú no estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó temerosa.

Su padre sonrió…

…de manera cálida y amorosa, en su mirada no había molestia si no ternura. Tomó sus manos, manteniendo la sonrisa.

− No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo estaría? – le dijo, su labio inferior tembló – El que vayas a tener un bebé sin estar casada no es un delito. Además Kakashi es un buen hombre, si no te amara jamás me habría buscado y traído hasta aquí. – finalizó él.

Sus ojos pardos se abrieron de la impresión.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?

− ¿Cómo dijiste? – inquirió ella.

− Sí, hace unas semanas fue a mi casa y me explicó todo. ¿Acaso no te lo dijo? – contestó Kazuo frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

− No, no me lo dijo… - murmuró ella, su padre sonrió.

− Supongo que quería sorprenderte, y creo que lo logró. – manifestó finalmente.

− Sí… y no sabes cuanto… - masculló ella.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia y sus misterios!

De repente su padre comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca del bebé, su tarde por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sería feliz.

− 0 −

Bien. Lo admitía, utilizó una mala excusa para dejarlos solos, pero necesitaban privacidad y él se las daría.

No es que el llamado de la Hokage fuese mentira, no obstante, se presentó bastante temprano y hasta la quinta quedó atónita. Dentro de unos días tendría una misión sencilla, tal parecía que su permiso tendría algunos inconvenientes.

Si no fuese importante, no lo hubiesen requerido. Suspiró, seguía en la misma línea…

…tenía media hora leyendo la misma línea, en la misma página sin poder pasar a la siguiente. Con derrota se dio cuenta que no podría concentrarse, siempre pensaba en ella.

Guardó el libro dentro de su porta shuriken y miró hacia el horizonte.

Vaya… desde la rama de ese árbol tenía una buena vista.

Sin embargo, esa sensación de desazón continuaba en él, sabía que no importara cuanto hiciera por ella…

…la engañaba al no ser sincero…

…al no decirle verdad. Pero ¿Cómo se lo decía sin que lo odiara? ¿Sin la posibilidad de que se fuera de su lado? Y sobretodo…

…porque se llevaría a su hijo.

¿Cómo es que llegó a esto? Ah sí… fue el día que la vio junto a su alumna.

En ese momento, no le tomó importancia. La miró como a cualquier otra chica, fue hasta que le tocó hacer equipo con ella, cuando se dio cuenta de la mujer que era.

Manipuló, siguió y encontró lo que quería saber, luego…

…todo se le fue de las manos.

¡No! ¡Mentira!

Nada se le fue de las manos, él lo planeó desde el principio y ahora no sabía como decirlo.

¿Quién lo diría? Kakashi Hatake, el gran Ninja Copia, tenía miedo…

…miedo de decir la verdad. Él que se había enfrentado a cientos de Ninjas, en duelos a muerte. Misiones con riesgos mortales, y ahora simplemente tenía miedo.

Uno que jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir.

El de perder a alguien…

…a alguien importante para él.

Y su hijo…

…no podía perder a su hijo. No podía perderlos.

− 0 −

Su padre tuvo que irse a su departamento, prometiéndole que volvería. Se encontraba muy contenta de que él, estuviera junto a ella en esos momentos y sabía que no se iría hasta conocer a su nieto.

Acarició suavemente su vientre mientras se balanceaba levemente en la mecedora, observaba alrededor la habitación de su hijo. Tenía que darle crédito, se había esforzado y por lo visto no gastó poco, no quería imaginarse cuanto invirtió en la remodelación de esa habitación.

Sin embargo, continuaba preguntándose ¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿A quién engañaba? Sabía la razón…

…su hijo.

Aunque se tomaba muchas molestias, entre ellas ir por su padre hasta Suna. Sintió una pequeña patada en su vientre y sonrió, tal parecía que su hijo estaba un poco inquieto esa noche.

− Nanami… - llamó una voz moderada, ronca y aterciopelada.

Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la figura de Kakashi, que la miraba desde el umbral.

− ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras? – preguntó acercándose a ella con sigilo.

La verdad es que ya llevaba rato observándola, le gustaba la manera en que la luz de la luna tocaba su figura, otorgándole una belleza natural sin igual. Aún en la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos brillar y la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, mientras acariciaba su vientre con amor.

Eso era algo que siempre hacía, admirarla, atesorar imágenes en su mente que no se borrarían ni aunque perdiera la memoria. Podía asegurarlo.

− Necesitaba un momento lejos del barullo de los chicos. – respondió pasiva, observando la luna llena que hacía esa noche.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo.

− Si vas a mentir, trata de hacerlo bien. – afirmó él, colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

Giró nuevamente su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada bicolor, tanto sus facciones como su mirada eran pasivas.

− ¿Cómo sabes que miento? – replicó ella sin ápice de duda.

− Cuando lo haces, desvías levemente tus ojos hacia cualquier lugar, menos a tu receptor. Y cuando dices la verdad, observas fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear. – explicó él pacientemente, ganándose una mirada llena de impresión.

¡¿Cómo rayos de daba cuenta de eso?!

¡Maldito Ninja Copia y ojo de águila!

− Tienes razón, fue por otra cosa. – se dio por vencida, con él no ganaría una.

Esa era su ventaja por ser menor que él, casi diez años.

− ¿Cuál fue entonces? – inquirió de nuevo el peligris interesado.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste a ver a mi padre? – preguntó de forma directa.

Como siempre… su mejor método para abordar un tema. Reprimió un suspiro, supuso que su futuro _**"suegro"**_se lo diría en algún momento.

− Fue la vez que me enviaste por sandías… - le recordó.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si fue la carrera de su vida, para que al final terminara diciéndole que ya no las deseaba y por poco se lleva una de sombrero al supermercado.

− Sabía que tú aún estabas triste por lo de tu madre… supuse que verlo te haría bien. – respondió finalmente.

Esa actitud la enternecía y sus ojos pardos que hace un instante lo miraban con dureza, se suavizaron y ahora lo contemplaban con dulzura.

− ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – le preguntó con dificultad, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos ardían.

− Porque…

Se escucharon pasos acercarse, apenas y sintió el chakra de la persona que se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cubrió su ojo de nuevo y se puso de pie con toda tranquilidad, esperando por ver de quién se trataba.

− Nan. – se trataba de Sakura de nuevo.

− Estamos aquí, Sakura. – contestó la aludida, que entró rápidamente a la habitación del bebé.

− Kakashi-Sensei, no lo vi entrar. – manifestó dirigiéndose al peliplata.

− ¿Huh? Estabas gritándole a Naruto y Sasuke que dejaran de apostar, porque ninguno sabía de medicina. – contestó despreocupado.

− Ah… sí, es verdad. – expresó de forma vaga la pelirosa.

− ¿Para que me buscabas Sakura? – indagó la de ojos pardos.

− Alguien te busca. – respondió con una sonrisa inocente, la de ojos jade.

Nanami frunció el ceño, ¿Quién podía ser ahora?

Suspiró con cansancio y decidió bajar, se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kakashi. Que también decidió escoltarla hasta la planta baja, que se hacía la misma pregunta que ella.

Además de que se dio cuenta, de que sus intentos por decirle la verdad terminaban frustrados…

…sus pensamientos fueron disipados al notar como la madre de su hijo sonreía ampliamente ante la figura que se encontraba en la entrada.

Y sí él no llevase máscara, todos se habrían dado cuenta del momento en el que sus facciones se endurecieron y su mirada se tornó fría.

¿Qué demonios hacía_** él **_ahí?

Continuara…


	10. Capítulo 9 Parte I

**¡Hello!**

**Antes que nada Feliz Año 2012 y me disculpo por la tardanza con la continuación de esta historia pero tengo una buena excusa, además de las festividades tuve que problemas con la memoria y perdí los documentos, entre ellos la actualización de este capítulo que ya llevaba avanzada; además de que tuve un pequeño accidente físico, en fin. **

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, sinceramente diré que este capítulo no será como esperaban y le faltará un poco y mi desempeño será menor que en los anteriores, me excuso por eso, aún así espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios. **

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer, cuídense mucho. Las respuestas a sus post al final del capítulo.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back._

"_Pensamientos."_

**Advertencias: **

_Un poco de OoC en alguno de los personajes._

**Capítulo 9**

**Noveno mes: Alumbramiento y verdad. **

**(Parte I)**

"_Es una reflexión penosa para un hombre considerar lo que ha hecho, comparado con lo que debió hacer."_

_Samuel Butler._

− **0 − **

— ¡Neji! — exclamó Nan con alegría, dirigiéndose hacia el chico para darle un abrazo leve, que para sorpresa de todos él correspondió gustoso.

— Hola _**belleza**_. — saludó apacible, Kakashi lo miró con el ojo entrecerrado.

¡¿Qué rayos hacía a esas horas en su casa? !

— Kakashi. — saludó el Hyuga con seriedad y algo de aspereza.

— Neji. — correspondió el peligris con un asentimiento, camuflando su molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Neji? — inquirió Nanami, sonrió por debajo de su máscara, como le gustaba su franqueza.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo, si a Kakashi no le molesta. — habló el Hyuga en el mismo tono, observando a Kakashi, quién sólo hizo una señal dando a entender que no le molestaba.

De repente el ambiente se tornó tenso, tanto que se podría cortar con un cuchillo de ser posible. Nanami guió a Neji hasta la terraza para no incomodar a los chicos, siendo vistos por los mismos.

− **0 − **

Podía ser que Nanami y Neji no sintieran la incomodidad, pero ellos sí, observando a Kakashi que los miraba fijamente desde la sala, aunque permaneciera inmutable, mantenía la mirada clavada en ellos, hasta podían jurar que había descubierto su Sharingan un par de veces.

— Oiga Kakashi-Sensei. — habló Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

Todos voltearon a verlo con temor, la verdad es que aunque pareciera tan calmado una leve emanación de chakra se sentía en el ambiente de vez en cuando.

— ¿Huh…? — fue lo único que contestó el peligris sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Por qué Neji le dijo _**belleza**_, a Nanami-chan? — inquirió con inocencia, Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces, para prestar atención a su alumno logrando distraerlo un momento.

— Es su sobrenombre en Anbu. — contestó su Sensei con simpleza.

— ¿Anbu? — inquirió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

— Es verdad. — habló Sakura esta vez — El otro día en la cafetería la llamó _**Belleza Mortal**_, pero nosotras no supimos la razón. — manifestó la pelirosa recordando, sin querer reveló algo que Kakashi no sabía… su ojo brilló con leve molestia, por lo cual la chica de cabello rosa se golpeó mentalmente, debió quedarse callada.

¡Y vaya que se estaba conteniendo!

— Sigo sin entender porque la llamó así. — dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, Sakura le dio un golpe — ¡Ay! Eso dolió Sakura-chan. — expresó sobándose la frente por el golpe que le propinó la pelirosa.

— Todos en Anbu tenemos un sobrenombre Naruto. — contestó el peligris, observando nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban Nanami y Neji — La mayoría por hazañas, actitudes ó físico. En su caso, éste último y un Jutsu especial. — explicó pacientemente, sin desprender la vista de ellos, los demás lo escuchaban atentos.

— ¿Qué clase de Jutsu? — preguntó Sasuke interesado.

— Tiene una habilidad excepcional con el control de chakra, es muy hábil y estratégica, desarrolló una técnica especial en las misiones de infiltración para Anbu; sobretodo en las de seducción. — comenzó a explicar Kakashi — Su técnica consiste en una minuciosa y potente concentración de chakra en los labios, según tengo entendido es una técnica letal. — finalizó él.

Todos sin excepción, se quedaron con la boca abierta, eso si que era una sorpresa. Observaron hacia la terraza, su amiga tenía muchos secretos guardados…

− **0 –**

— ¿Me dirás que haces aquí? — le preguntó ella con una sonrisa al castaño, que la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Es que acaso es malo querer saber como estás? — respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

— Sabías que es de mala educación, responder con otra pregunta. — le dijo ella, él sonrió de manera más amplia.

— Lo sé. — le contestó, sabía que Nanami esperaba una respuesta, no le gustaban los rodeos – Sólo quería verte. — contestó con sinceridad, la mirada de Nanami se suavizó y le sonrió con ternura.

— Creo que he estado muy ocupada y me olvidé de ti Neji, lo siento. — se disculpó un poco avergonzada, sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor.

Kakashi que los observaba lo notó y su molestia creció… aunque hacia acopio de todo su entrenamiento ninja para no hacer visible su chakra, pero le estaba costando mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

— Tienes una buena excusa. — expresó Neji, ella lo miró con extrañeza — Tu bebé. — le dijo con una media sonrisa, sin embargo, en sus ojos perla se manifestó un sentimiento de tristeza que pocas veces vio a lo largo de esos casi cuatro años de conocerse.

— Neji… — musitó Nanami.

Ambos se miraron y se hablaron sin emitir un solo sonido… bastaba una mirada para comprenderse perfectamente, ella sintió un movimiento en su vientre y dio un respingo debido a la fuerte patada que recibió de su hijo. Sonrió con alegría y miró a su amigo.

— Creo que le agradas. — murmulló la chica tomando la mano izquierda de Neji y posándola en sobre su vientre, para que pudiera sentir su movimiento y él sólo la miró maravillado.

— Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo ¿verdad? — soltó Neji de repente, los ojos pardos de Nan lo miraron con dulzura y le sonrió con ternura.

— Lo sé. — contestó simplemente ella.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Kakashi había descubierto su Sharingan y había leído sus labios…

Sin decir nada, cubrió su ojo izquierdo y salió de la sala, dejando a todos confundidos. Salió de la casa, mientras que Sakura lo miraba preocupada, pudo sentir su emanación de chakra y sobretodo su molestia. Dirigió sus ojos jade hacia la pareja que se mantenía en la terraza, no entendía… que era lo que sucedía.

— **0 —**

Sabía que no debía estar molesto…

…estaba furioso…

¡¿Por qué tenía que llegar a su casa? ! ¡¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarla en paz? !

Otro golpe al tronco, esta vez lo hacía sin usar chakra o ya lo hubiese destrozado por completo.

Se detuvo… en ese momento recordó el porque de su proceder…

Neji…

Todos en Anbu sabían lo que el chico Hyuga sentía por Nanami, todos menos ella… jamás se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y mucho menos de las suyas… por eso precisamente cayó en su… trampa.

Bueno… no podía clasificarse como trampa… suspiró, su furia comenzó a disiparse y el remordimiento comenzó a hacer lo suyo. Recargó su mano derecha sobre el tronco, inclinó su cabeza clavando sus ojos en el suelo y pegó su frente a su brazo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando era tan celoso? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan posesivo?

Ah sí… desde que se enamoró… cada vez que la veía con alguien más que no fuese él, la sangre le hervía y sus niveles de chakra se disparaban, aún cuando trataba por todas las maneras de contenerse y mantenerlo a raya. Y es que el problema no es que fuese cualquier hombre el que se acercara a ella, si no _"él"_, porque sabía perfectamente sus intenciones y la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

¿El problema? Que Nanami no se daba cuenta que con sus acciones sólo aumentaba las expectativas de los demás, sobretodo del Hyuga. Se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que fue, al pensar que Neji, se alejaría de la madre de su hijo por estar embarazada y sobretodo por ser él, el padre y por consiguiente pareja de Nanami.

No podía continuar así, debía decirle la verdad, ya no podía esperar por más tiempo o la culpa lo consumiría lentamente como lo había hecho hasta ahora, durante todos estos meses.

Quitó el brazo del tronco y limpió el sudor de su frente, dispuesto a volver a su casa.

Necesitaba hablar con ella o la culpa jamás se iría.

— **0 — **

Nanami se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón que Kakashi había acomodado en la habitación para ella, le dijo que una silla sólo le provocaría más dolor en la espalda y un sillón era mucho más cómodo. Ni siquiera pudo alegar a eso ya que había hecho la compra y no podía devolverse al almacén, se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanto dinero ese hombre… el sueldo de un Shinobi no alcanzaba para tanto.

¡Y vaya que lo sabía! Su sueldo como kunoichi apenas y cubría las cuotas de su departamento, con suerte le sobraba para sobrevivir todo un mes comiendo decentemente. Suspiró con cansancio, no podía dormir.

Recientemente descubrió que su insomnio era culpa de él, cuando Kakashi no se encontraba su hijo se inquietaba y por consiguiente no podía dormir, además de que con el volumen de su vientre, encontrar una posición cómoda era prácticamente imposible.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia y su desconsideración!

Acarició su vientre por vigésima vez en esa noche, miró el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche, irónicamente se preguntaba porque razón tenía un reloj despertador; si siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados… agitó levemente la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la hora, era casi las dos de la mañana y él brillaba por su ausencia.

¿Dónde podía estar? Y sobretodo… ¿Por qué razón se fue? Cuando le preguntó a Sakura, sólo tartamudeó un par de cosas que ni siquiera entendió y luego se fue de ahí, al igual que todos. En el momento en que Neji se fue, él ya no estaba y eso le extraño mucho, ya que Kakashi no solía dejarla sola.

Jamás entendería a ese hombre aunque se lo propusiera.

Escuchó el sonido de pisada en el pasillo, los pasos eran pesados y parsimoniosos, era él. De pronto la puerta se abrió rompiendo el silencio con su sonido y la figura de Kakashi emergió entre la oscuridad, podía distinguirla aún entre las sombras, su silueta simplemente era inconfundible a sus ojos.

— Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. — habló Nanami, un tinte de ironía se podía apreciar en su tono de voz. Kakashi solamente giró su cabeza hasta la esquina donde se encontraba ubicado el sillón y la vio ahí, con un semblante de molestia, sin embargo, el camisón granate que llevaba puesto la hacía verse indudablemente hermosa.

— Creí que ya estarías dormida. — contestó él sin más, la mirada de ella cambió se suavizó y su rostro mostró desconcierto. Su voz sonaba desganada y un sentimiento que no supo apreciar, se levantó del sillón con dificultad para acercarse a él.

Fue entonces que se percató de sus manos… sangraban y sus ojos pardos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? — manifestó con alarma observando sus manos y luego la vio caminar hacia el baño y salir con el botiquín en sus manos, decidió mirar y se percató de que sus guantes se encontraban destrozados y sus manos sangraban.

Su enojo había sido tal, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus heridas. Nanami lo llevó hasta la orilla de la cama y quitó lo restante de sus guantes, para después comenzar a curar sus heridas, Kakashi la miraba atentamente y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Tal parece que son sólo heridas superficiales, ¿Cómo te las hiciste? — preguntó Nan terminando la curación y vendado las heridas, él parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos pardos lo miraban con expectación, esperaba una respuesta.

— Huh… me caí. — contestó con naturalidad, la madre de su hijo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin creerle absolutamente nada.

— ¿Te caíste? ¿Tú te caíste? ¡Kakashi por favor! — le dijo ella con evidente sarcasmo, levantándose de la cama con dificultad y dirigiéndose hacia el baño para dejar el botiquín en su lugar — Si quieres mentir, por lo menos invéntate una mejor excusa porque esa no te la creería ni Naruto. — finalizó ella plantándose frente a él con las manos en sus caderas, sonrió, se miraba tierna y graciosa. Luego suspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

— Tienes razón, soy malo mintiendo.

— No. Estás evadiendo que es muy diferente Kakashi. — rectificó ella — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te fuiste sin decir nada, entiendo que es tu casa y que no te gusten las visitas, pero deberías decírmelo. — expresó ella con calma y algo de culpabilidad, él la miró.

— ¿Te gusta Neji? — soltó con franqueza, el semblante de Nanami cambió a uno de confusión, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

— ¿Qué? – inquirió en voz baja.

— Eso… ¿Te gusta Neji? — preguntó de nuevo Kakashi.

— No. — contestó con firmeza ella — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kakashi? — indagó la mujer con desconcierto.

El peligris la veía con detenimiento, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que le mentía… pero no encontró nada más que sinceridad. Su culpa aumentó, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, no podía seguir callando.

Ya no más.

— ¿Qué…? — no pudo terminar la frase, sólo sintió los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos en un contacto cálido y dulce. Un beso breve.

Su mirada bicolor estaba sobre ella y su máscara había desaparecido, jamás dejaría de admirar su rostro.

— Te amo. — musitó mirándola a los ojos sin ápice de duda, Nanami abrió la boca con impresión.

— ¿Qué dijiste…? — preguntó sin aliento ella.

— Que te amo. — repitió de nuevo el peligris — Escucha… necesito decirte algo. — dijo él tomando su rostro con delicadeza y…

— ¡Ah! — se quejó Nanami llevando las manos hacia su vientre y una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro. La preocupación lo invadió.

— ¡¿Qué sucede? ! ¡¿Te duele? ! — inquirió con ansiedad Kakashi sosteniéndola, percibió la presión de sus manos.

— Creo que… creo que es hora de… ir al hospital Kakashi. — contestó ella con dificultad presionándole el brazo debido a la contracción que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, él la miró y el brillo de sus ojos le confirmó que ya era la hora.

— **0 —**

Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar para que atendieran a Nanami, en cuanto la Hokage los vio inmediatamente la llevaron a una de las salas de maternidad y ahora se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano a la futura madre de su hijo. Él se encontraba nervioso, sin embargo, mantenía su postura pacífica.

— Juro por Dios que no dejaré que me vuelvas a poner una mano encima. — gruñó Nanami mientras presionaba su mano.

Sí, desde que llegó no había parado de insultarlo. Agradecía que no pudiese usar su chakra o a estas alturas su mano estaría destrozada.

Su frente se encontraba perlada de sudor y los cabellos pegados a ella, llevaba a penas tres horas en labor de parto y la Hokage aún no había llegado para chequear su dilatación.

— Te aseguro que así será. — contestó él con calma, ella rodó los ojos y bufó.

Los chicos se encontraban fuera de la habitación, optaron por salir de ahí cuando la futura madre les tiró un florero y se estampó en la cabeza de Sasuke quedándole como sombrero. Una mareado Sasuke dijo que prefería estar afuera o no conocería a su sobrino y los demás decidieron seguirle los pasos.

Eres recuerdo le hizo sonreír por debajo de la máscara, su alumno si que tenía mala suerte. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando la figura de Tsunade y Shizune.

— Bien, te revisaré de nuevo Nan. — habló la rubia colocándose unos guantes para luego realizar el procedimiento y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios — Estás lista. — dijo Tsunade y le dio las indicaciones a Kakashi para que pudiera estar presente en el parto, colocándose una especie de bata azul — Continua respirando Nan, en cuanto sientas la próxima contracción pujaras ¿sí? — expresó la rubia mirando a la chica que sólo atinó a asentir manteniendo los ejercicios de respiración — ¡Ahora! ¡Puja!

— ¡Aaah! — fue el grito que dio Nanami levantándose levemente con la ayuda de Shizune y Kakashi que sostenía sus rodillas.

Dos tres veces más.

— ¡Esta es la última Nan! ¡Puja! — exclamó Tsunade, observando a la chica por encima de la sábana azul.

Otro grito desgarrador por parte de la chica, sentía como algo se desgarraba en su interior y el dolor invadía su cuerpo. Un llanto inundó la sala.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Es una niña! — les dijo la rubia que al igual que ellos tenía lágrimas en los ojos — Kakashi… — llamó la Hokage para que fuese a cortar el cordón umbilical, su ojo brillaba.

Observaba a su hija maravillado, preocupación, felicidad, emoción y amor… su corazón latía acelerado y su mano tembló cuando tomó las tijeras para cortar el cordón, Shizune se llevó a la recién nacida para asearla y luego se la llevó a su madre.

— ¡Es hermosa! — manifestó con voz temblorosa Nanami, su parecido con Kakashi era evidente, sobretodo por la pequeña mata de cabello grisáceo en su cabecita.

Kakashi las contemplaba maravillado, se acercó a Nanami y besó su frente, para después susurrarle al oído.

— Gracias… — su tono sonó ahogado y ella simplemente le sonrió.

Terminaron de atenderlas y luego las pasarían a una habitación.

— **0 —**

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, hacía menos de una hora que las pasaron a una habitación, según la Hokage serían dadas de alta el día siguiente y él se encontraba ahí, esperando porque ella se despertara. Escuchó los pequeños ruidos que hacía su hija en el cunero, se acercó y sonrió enternecido.

Era simplemente hermosa, hacía unas horas se topó con la sorpresa de que había sacado los hermosos ojos de su madre, acababa de dormirla y afortunadamente su madre no despertó con su llanto. Giró su cabeza hacia la cama donde se encontraba la mujer que le robaba el sueño y esa que amaba tanto, le dio un último vistazo a su hija y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Se sentó en la orilla y quitó algunos mechones que se encontraban en su frente, sus párpados comenzaron a moverse y unos ojos pardos se fijaron en él, Nanami le sonrió levemente y él reprimió un suspiro.

— Nanami… necesitamos hablar.

Ya no podía esperar más, esta vez… nada le impediría decir la verdad.

_Continuara…_

_**Respuestas:**_

**Vashilii: **_No hay porque darlas, al contrario se las doy a ustedes por leer lo que escribo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, aún espero que lo que leíste te gustó, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto._

**I am Koishy: **_Dudo mucho que sea Gai, la conti está aquí espero que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario. Hasta la próxima._

**Fabiola59: **_Jajaja, como todas, amamos a ese hombre. La intriga es lo que siempre me gusta hacer, dejar con la incógnita, siempre resulta interesante. Lamento la tardanza, pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa y es que he tenido una racha de mala suerte en los últimos días, confío en que lo que leíste te gustó. Cuídate mucho, gracias por comentar._

**Umeki-Nara: **_No te preocupes, no hay nada que disculpar, al contrario, te agradezco que te tomes unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Tu intriga fue resuelta en la primera línea de este capítulo, cuídate mucho. Saludos._

**Poison girl 29: **_Creo que le atinaste, sí era Neji. Lo de Kakashi lo sabrás pronto, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá toda la verdad, gracias por el comentario, cuídate._

**Hatoko Nara: **_Tienes razón, si no supiéramos que está enamorado pensaríamos que es por culpa, aunque una parte tiene en todo esto, ya veremos como reacciona Nan a todo esto. Ganaste, sí era Neji, esta vez no fallaste. No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario soy yo la que te agradece a ti por leer, cuídate mucho. Saludos._

**Kkshifanatic: **_Pronto sabrás que es lo que oculta, sólo es cuestión de esperar por un capítulo más, tus dudas fueron contestadas en este capítulo. Cuídate, saludos._

**Shiku sagara: **_Jajaja, pronto, muy pronto. Gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima._

**Alessa-vulturi, sonynekolovekakashi, noogirl, roxkem, KissAiStudios, Dita34, chocolater-eater.**


	11. Capítulo 9 Parte II

**¡Hello!**

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza para todos/as que esperaban esta actualización, mil disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad, pero continuaba maquinando ideas. Espero que lo que van a leer no los decepcione, aún sigo pensando que me faltó un poco más pero no podía tardar con la actualización y decidí posteaarla así, aguardo porque en verdad lo que leerán sea de su agrado. **

**Hice lo mejor que pude con el lemmon, sin embargo estoy algo falta de práctica, ya que ahora no lo escribo con tanta frecuencia, en fin, espero que les guste. Traté de imprimirle amor y erotismo, ustedes juzgaran. **

**No me extiendo más, dejo que lean, espero merezca sus comentarios. Responderé a sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo por el momento no poseo tiempo. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones:**

_Flash Back._

**Advertencias: **

_Lemmon. _

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Noveno mes: Alumbramiento y verdad.**_

_**(Parte II)**_

"_El amor es: el dolor de vivir lejos del ser amado."_

_Anónimo. _

— **0 — **

Nanami lo miró con preocupación, algo grave debía de suceder, jamás la llamaba por su nombre completo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Kakashi? ¡¿Sucede algo con la bebé? — preguntó ansiosa observando hacia el cunero donde se encontraba la recién nacida e hizo el intento por levantarse, pero fue impedido por él.

Que le hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza y la observaba con una serenidad que no sentía.

— Tranquila, ella está bien. — manifestó en tono conciliador, Nanami sintió alivio y se recostó nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces? — inquirió ella, sus ojos pardos se encontraban clavados en él, que aún se encontraba de pie frente a la cama.

— Necesito… decirte algo. — habló el peligris, Nanami se quedó callada, esperando lo que tuviera que decirle — ¿Recuerda… la última misión? — indagó él, recibió un asentimiento de su parte.

— La recuerdo. — respondió Nan, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si fue precisamente el día que concibieron a su hija, lo miró confundida — ¿A dónde quieres llegar? No creo que sea necesario…

— Sólo, escúchame… necesito decirte, lo que sucedió esa noche o no podré vivir en paz. — manifestó él, su voz tuvo un fallo que ella pudo apreciar, leve, pero ahí estaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? — indagó dudosa, en su interior algo le decía que lo que escucharía, no sería bueno, percibió como el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró y una inexplicable pesar invadía su corazón. No obstante, se dedicó a escucharlo.

_Caminaba despacio por la calles de la villa, la Hokage finalmente mandó llamarla. Hacía unas semanas se habló de una misión de infiltración, bastante sencilla, le dio los parámetros en ese entonces y le pareció lo más fácil que haría en los tres años y medio que llevaba en ANBU. _

_Aunque aún no estaba decidido, ella le dijo que debían esperar unas semanas más y luego los llamaría, sí, su pareja como siempre sería Neji. La mayoría de las misiones las hacían juntos, por no decir que casi todas. Era como su pareja pre-establecida, no porque fueran amigos, si no porque ambos se entendía y complementaban a la perfección logrando así un mayor desempeño con la mínima escala de fallos. _

_Cuando llegó a la torre de la Hokage, no hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta, su confianza con Tsunade era la suficiente como para tomarse esa libertad. Al entrar, escuchó como siempre a la rubia gruñendo porque su asistente no dejaba de llevarle papeles que firmar y a su vez porque no la dejaba tomarse un trago de sake, mientras que Shizune la miraba con paciencia y una que otra vez temerosa de que terminara haciendo añicos el escritorio. _

— _Buenos días, Tsunade-sama. — saludó Nan con cortesía y respeto, los ojos de la ruba se posaron en ella y la irritación se fue, siendo reemplazada por complacencia. _

— _¡Vaya! Como siempre a tiempo. — halagó la rubia, Shizune reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos dejaría de renegar un rato — Creo que está de más, decirte la razón de tu llamado. — manifestó la rubia, posando los codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazando las manos. _

— _Lo sé, ¿Cuándo partimos? — fue directo al grano la chica, una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin embargo su expresión se volvió seria y esto llamó la atención de Nanami. _

— _Hay un ligero cambio. — expresó la rubia de grandes atributos, la de cabellera caoba prestó atención y espero — Tu pareja será Kakashi. — soltó, Nanami la miró confundida. _

— _¿Qué sucedió con Neji? _

— _Fue requerido en una misión larga hace unas semanas y aún no ha vuelto, Kakashi tomará su lugar. — sentenció la rubia de ojos ámbar, Nanami sólo asintió sin replicar — Ve a preparar tus cosas, él te esperará en la salida dentro de dos horas. — finalizó, recibiendo otro asentimiento de su parte y sin decir más, desapareció en una esfera de humo gris. _

Nanami, sin quererlo se remontó a ese día, parpadeó un par de veces y clavó sus ojos en el peligris, que aún no decía nada.

Kakashi respiró profundamente y se dispuso a hablar.

_Se encontraba escondido entre la frondosidad de un árbol leyendo su diminuto libro de pasta naranja, recargado en el tronco, como si se encontrara en un día de descanso, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica que se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo, su rostro expresaba irritación por doquier, tenía los brazos cruzados y daba pequeños golpecitos al piso con el pie izquierdo. Llevaba ya, más de hora y media esperándolo y él ni sus luces, debió escuchar a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, quienes le advirtieron acerca de la… "cualidad" más sobresaliente sobre el peligris. _

_Mientras que arriba, Kakashi terminó de leer el último párrafo del capítulo 13 de su libro, enseguida lo guardó en su mochila y decidió bajar. Saltó del árbol y cayó limpiamente frente a Nanami. El rostro de la chica mutó de la irritación a la furia y sus mejillas se enrojecieron debido al sentimiento de coraje y sus ojos se achicaron. _

— _Estuviste todo el tiempo en ese árbol. — esa no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. _

— _Hum… sí. — contestó él con despreocupación, la de ojos pardos crispó los puños. _

— _Y no pudiste decirme. — siseó ella, éste sólo la miró y por debajo de su máscara esbozó una sonrisa. _

— _Terminaba de leer mi libro. — contestó sin más el peligris. _

_Ah, como quiso romperle la cara… apenas y habían cruzado unas palabras y ya había logrado exasperarla. ¿Cómo sobreviviría a esa misión con él, sin matarlo? Sobretodo, haciéndose pasar por una pareja de recién casados… agitó la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, ella siempre se caracterizó por su paciencia, inspiró, logró calmarse y lo miró. Aún había un brillo de molestia en su mirada. _

_¡Maldito Hatake y su desconsideración por el prójimo!_

— _Vámonos, ya perdimos dos horas. — expresó ella con fastidio y acomodó su mochila, Kakashi sólo se encogió de hombros e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dispuso a seguirla. _

_Se internaron en el bosque y comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol con agilidad, Kakashi no dejaba de mirar a su compañera de reojo, le admiraba que pudiera llevarle el paso con tanta facilidad. Se golpeó mentalmente por ese pensamiento, era una ANBU, fue entrenada para eso. Sin embargo, no dejaba de admirarla… entonces recordó porque eran compañeros de misión. _

_Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus influencias en ANBU para que enviarán a Neji a esa misión, que originalmente era para él, pero que alegó, el Hyuga podría cumplir a cabalidad ya que también estaba capacitado para eso. Cuando la Hokage le comentó acerca de la misión, se ofreció a ser su compañero, lo cual Tsunade aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. _

_Su experiencia en el campo y misiones era excepcional, además de que le generaba alivio de que una de sus mejores Anbu estaría mejor protegida con él. Cosa que no sólo le elevó el ego, si no también una oportunidad para ejecutar su plan. _

_Cinco horas más tarde llegaron a una pequeña villa, donde se suponía se ejecutaría su misión, la cual consistía en obtener información nueva de Akatsuki, según tenían entendido, la mayor concentración de miembros se encontraba en ese lugar y su trabajo se basaba en recopilar toda la información posible. Algo bastante sencillo, aunque para ellos no lo era tanto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Kakashi era muy conocido en el mundo Ninja. _

_Así que ambos tuvieron que cambiar de apariencia, bueno… básicamente él, ya que a Nanami no la reconocerían. Sin embargo él, utilizó un jutsu para cambiar el color de su cabello, que ahora era cobrizo, un poco más largo de lo habitual con un pequeño flequillo cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo. De igual manera, cambió su vestuario, por uno casual. Un sencillo pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga ocre, con algunos botones abiertos en combinación con unos zapatos de vestir. _

_Cualquiera que lo viera, no lo reconocería, sobretodo porque no portaba su máscara. Terminó de acomodarse el mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo, cuando al puerta del baño se abrió revelando la esbelta figura de su compañera, enfundada en un sencillo vestido color granate resaltando su piel nívea. La observó a detalle, se maravilló con el modesto y a la vez sugerente escote, que dejaba ver lo justo de su busto, el vestido abrazaba cada una de sus curvas y poseía una sencilla caída hasta por debajo de las rodillas, sus pies enfundados en unas sandalias de poco tacón. _

_Admiró su rostro, el cual siempre poseía un toque de maquillaje natural… ahora lo llevaba un poco más marcado pero no por eso la hacía lucir menos hermosa. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en un moño sencillo, Nanami lo miró a través del espejo y contempló con un sonrojo el perfil de él, provocándole satisfacción. _

_No le era indiferente, eso era bueno para él y para su plan. _

— _Vaya… te ves… bien. — tartamudeó un poco la chica, desviando los ojos de la mirada intensa que le otorgaba Kakashi. _

_Éste le sonrió con sensualidad, lo cual aumentó el rubor en ella. _

— _Gracias, tú igual. — contestó él. _

— _Bien, terminemos con esto. — profirió ella, tomando su bolso antes de que la atacara el nerviosismo. _

_Él sonrió internamente, notó su incomodidad y nerviosismo, era muy conveniente para él. Finalmente salieron de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaron como una pareja de recién casados y como era de esperarse, su estancia fue gratuita, debido al simple hecho de ser eso. Una pareja de recién casados… _

_Comenzaron a dar vueltas por la villa, buscando el bar que tenía menos afluencia de personas, por experiencia sabía que Akatsuki siempre buscaba lugares discretos. Por fin lo encontraron, entre miradas lujuriosas, por parte de hombres y mujeres, pidieron una mesa lo más alejada posible de todas la demás y le dieron una de las mesas del rincón. Desde ahí podían ver cualquier movimiento debido a su alejamiento del bullicio de la música, podían escuchar las conversaciones de las mesas aledañas. _

_Kakashi pidió una botella de sake para no levantar sospechas, ante la mirada de reproche de Nanami. _

— _¿Qué es lo que haces? — le susurró ella con molestia. _

— _No podemos quedarnos aquí sólo mirando, nos descubrirán en menos de lo que crees. No somos los únicos ninjas aquí. — le contestó él, mientras la tomaba de la mano y le sonreía con amor, cosa que logró asombrarla, era muy bueno fingiendo. _

_Le siguió la corriente y miró a su alrededor, en efecto, no eran los únicos ninjas buscando información. En cuestión de minutos llegó la mesera con la botella de sake, la depositó en el centro de la mesa junto a dos vasos y se después se retiró, no sin antes otorgarle una mirada lujuriosa a Kakashi, una sonrisa sensual y un guiño. _

_Nanami observó a la mesera irse con el ceño fruncido. _

— _¿Qué te pasa? Estamos en una misión, no es momento para ligar. — le reprendió ella y éste le sonrió de manera sexy, ruborizándola. _

— _Yo no hice nada. — contestó simplemente. _

_Sabía que era verdad, pero se sintió molesta de repente al ver semejante desfachatez por parte de al mujer, no obstante, sólo se dedicó a bufar con molestia y continuar fingiendo. Kakashi sirvió el sake y le colocó un vaso enfrente, la mirada de ella fue como queriendo decir… Estás de broma ¿no? _

— _Debes consumir, no la pagué sólo para verla. — manifestó él, tomándose el suyo de golpe y sirviéndose otro, ante la atenta mirada de ella. _

— _¡Estás loco! — profirió intentado no gritar y éste afiló la mirada. _

— _Tienes qué… a menos que sean tan novata como para no digerir el sake sin emborracharte. — retó él con una sonrisa maliciosa… Nanami entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, a ella nadie le decía novata. _

— _Claro que no. — declaró con firmeza. _

_Kakashi acercó un poco más el vaso y ella lo tomó sin ápice de duda, bebió el líquido sin tapujos. La sonrisa astuta que el peligris esbozó se amplió… la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha, ahora sólo faltaba esperar… _

Kakashi pausó y miró a Nanami, su expresión había cambiado cuando menos tres veces, pasó de confusión a duda y ahora comenzaba a tornarse molesto. No obstante, ya había comenzado… debía terminarlo… sin importar lo que sucediera luego.

_Tres botellas de sake después… _

_Nanami hablaba incoherencias y Kakashi apenas podía mantenerse en pie… o eso era lo que ella creía… con duros esfuerzos y un par de tropezones llegaron a la habitación del hotel. Cuando Nanami se disponía a ir hacia el baño para mudarse de ropa, tropezó con la alfombra y casi cae al suelo… _

_Si no hubiese sido porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron con firmeza, miró hacia el suelo y luego a su salvador con una sonrisa divertida, se encontró con un par de ojos bicolor que la miraban con un brillo que jamás vio en su mirada… el jutsu había desaparecido visualizando su cabellera grisácea y su boca se abrió de la impresión, al darse cuenta de que aún no se había puesto la máscara. Su rostro… simplemente no había descripción para tanta perfección en un hombre. _

_Una suave caricia en su rostro la despertó de sus pensamientos, la mano de Kakashi se paseaba por su rostro en una caricia dulce y casi imperceptible, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos pardos. _

— _Eres hermosa… — musitó él, con voz ligeramente enronquecida y palpando sus labios con su dedo pulgar. _

_Nanami no dijo nada, se quedó ahí… disfrutando de esa sutil caricia, tan suave… tan tierna… no le molestó, cerró los ojos, gravando su tacto. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió los labios de él contra los suyos… se sorprendió, pero a la vez, le gustó y no se opuso. _

_Kakashi por su parte, reprimió un gemido, la satisfacción que sintió en cuanto besó sus labios no tenía igual… eran suaves, cálidos y dulces… tal como los imaginó siempre. _

_Jugueteó con sus labios, su lengua… el beso que comenzó siendo delicado… pasando a la pasión y el desenfreno, la tomó por la cintura y ella su cuello, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras plateadas. Poco a poco, la guió hasta la cama, la recostó con sutileza sobre la cama matrimonial y se posesionó sobre ella manteniendo su peso, tratando de no asfixiarla. _

_Deslizó sus labios por sus mejillas… su barbilla… su cuello… hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, un suspiro salió de los labios de Nanami, desató el nudo que sostenía la parte de arriba del vestido de ella, revelando unos senos firmes y redondos… _

_Nanami sintió su cálido aliento rozarle la piel y luego los labios… soltó un gemido en cuanto él introdujo su pezón endurecido en su boca, mientras que con su mano estimulaba, haciendo presión en su pezón con su dedo pulgar e índice. _

_Otro gemido, mucho más alto que el anterior, ella miró hacia el encielado y haló levemente sus hebras plateadas, Kakashi reprimió un gemido… su excitación comenzó desde que la vio salir de es baño, ahora cobraba fuerza y su erección comenzaba a doler. Dejó sus senos y regresó a sus labios, le encantaba besarlos… _

_Nanami correspondió con pasión, su sangre hervía, poco a poco y sin que lo notara, Kakashi quitó la parte baja de su vestido, en menos de dos minutos, ella se encontraba tan sólo cubierta por una sexy braga de encaje granate y siendo observada por Kakashi con lujuria, quería guardar esa imagen… se quitó la camisa ocre, otorgándole una magnífica vista de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo… tiró la camisa al suelo y precedió a quitarse el pantalón… los ojos de Nanami se abrieron con impresión al notar su erección. _

_¿Qué más podía esperar de tan portentoso hombre? _

_Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar, el robusto cuerpo de Kakashi se encontraba sobre el suyo de nuevo e hizo posesión nuevamente de sus labios… sus frágiles manos recorrían su espalda, palpando algunas marcas signo de las batallas a las que sobrevivió. _

— _Te deseo. — susurró a su oído con voz extremadamente ronca y erótica. _

— _¡Ah! — exclamó con sorpresa, su dedo pulgar frotaba su centro despacio mientras introducía el dedo índice en su cavidad, apretó los labios evitando gemir más fuerte. _

— _No lo hagas… quiero escucharte. — habló de nuevo Kakashi, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener su respiración que por momentos se volvía ansiosa y eso le provocaba olvidar los preámbulos y poseerla sin miramientos, pero no podía… no quería que fuese así. _

_Ella soltó el aire y emitió otro gemido, una sonrisa sensual se formó en los labios de Kakashi, que comenzó a depositar besos desde su cuello, sus senos… su abdomen plano y firme hasta llegar a su centro aún cubierto por su ropa interior, la cual retiró despacio disfrutando el roce de su piel cremosa al contacto con sus dedos… _

_La respiración de Nanami se tornó mucho más rápida y su corazón latió deseoso… _

_Gimoteó y su espalda se arqueó en cuanto sintió la lengua de Kakashi juguetear con su clítoris… enviándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, lamía, succionaba y embestía, una serie de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo, el placer era insoportable y sin poder evitarlo haló sus cabellos plateados. Kakashi sabía que pronto tendría su orgasmo y paró… se puso de pie y quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, Nanami gimoteó disconforme y abrió los ojos visualizándolo. _

_Se encontraba totalmente desnudo frente a ella, sin poder evitarlo descendió sus ojos encontrándose con su miembro completamente erecto… sin duda alguna, su miembro hacía justicia a su portador… _

_Kakashi volvió a posesionarse sobre ella y besó sus labios, esta vez sin pasión ni ansia… si no con dulzura y suavidad… con amor… sí, con amor, porque esta vez no estaba teniendo sexo ocasional… estaba haciendo el amor. _

_Con sutileza separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, la punta de su miembro rozaba su clítoris, arrancándole otro gemido, comenzó a penetrarla… despacio, sin prisa alguna… acarició sus senos, sus piernas, hasta que la penetró por completo y sin poder evitarlo soltó un jadeo. _

_No se detuvo mucho tiempo, comenzó con embestidas leves que fueron aumentando de nivel al sentir las uñas de ella pasarse por su espalda incitándolo hacerlo más rápido y los gemidos que le emitía al oído sólo lograban excitarlo más de ser posible, desvió la atención de sus labios a sus senos y descendió una de sus manos hasta su centro para estimularlo… disfrutó el roce de sus pieles, húmedas por el sudor… gimoteó y sollozó ante tanto placer, ninguno de los dos resistiría más… _

_Fue como si una explosión de fuegos artificiales se produjera en su interior… Nanami arqueó su espalda y un grito de placer irrumpió en la habitación… espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, Kakashi sintió como sus paredes cálidas abrazaban su miembro haciendo una presión increíble, provocando que él tampoco pudiera retenerlo más tiempo y se abandonó, disfrutando de un placentero orgasmo soltando un gemido ronco y áspero._

_Posó su frente sobre el delicado hombro de ella, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y agitadas, Kakashi hizo esfuerzos para mantener su peso lo más ligero posible y así no asfixiarla. _

_Poco a poco, sus respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, se reincorporó y observó la frágil figura bajo suyo, Nanami tenía los ojos entrecerrados, aún mantenía una leve agitación en su respiración, se retiró de su interior con calma, se recostó a su lado y la haló hacia él, para después cubrir su desnudez con la sábana blanca. _

_Ella posó la cabeza sobre su pecho y emitió un suspiro, Kakashi la miró acarició su brazo con ternura y luego sus cabellos caoba, colocó unos mechones detrás de su oreja y depositó un beso en su coronilla. _

— _Te amo. — murmuró a su oído, sin embargo ella ya se había dormido, sueño al que minutos después se le uniría él. _

_El siguiente día cuando se despertaron, ella apenas recordaba lo que pasó, bueno… tenía unas imágenes en su mente pero no recordaba completamente todo lo sucedido. Y Kakashi se levantó como si nada, recuperando su postura despreocupada, ninguno dijo nada, lo dejaron así, al fin y al cabo fue sólo una noche. _

_¿Qué podía suceder por tener sexo en una noche de borrachera? _

El rostro de Nanami era indescifrable… lo veía sin verlo exactamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella recordaba que el sexo había sido increíble pero salvaje… pero…

— Usaste tu Sharingan. — sentenció ella con voz áspera y sin emoción. Kakashi no evadió su mirada, pero sus ojos y su rostro reflejaban su respuesta, sin embargo no contestó, ella frunció el entrecejo y afiló la mirada — ¡Dilo! ¡Quiero oírlo de ti! — exclamó con dureza, un pequeño gimoteó proveniente del cunero la alertó y dirigió sus ojos pardos hacia el, no obstante la bebé no se despertó.

Clavó de nuevo sus ojos en Kakashi, su mirada era de furia pura.

— Sí. Cree una ilusión para que pensaras que yo también estaba igual de borracho que tú, para que… para que imaginaras que nuestro encuentro fue causa del alcohol. — respondió el peligris, tratando de mantener la serenidad, pero la mirada que le otorgaba ella, sólo le provocaba una enorme sensación de desazón en el pecho.

— ¡Casual! ¡Por favor! — profirió con sarcasmo, intentó no hacerlo pero le era demasiado difícil controlarse — Lo planeaste todo… ¡Todo! ¡Hasta el embarazo, hiciste uso de tu reputación para enviar a Neji a esa misión en la que pudo morir! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado por tu egoísmo? — declaró con ira.

Se sentía usada y estúpida, como pudo caer tan fácil en su trampa, el llanto de la recién nacida irrumpió el ambiente y Nanami se disponía a ponerse de pie, Kakashi se dispuso a ayudarle pero ella apartó bruscamente el brazo, antes de que la tocara.

— No me toques… — siseó con rencor.

Por primera vez en su vida… Kakashi sintió como su corazón se atenazaba y un dolor le invadía el pecho, era como si un millar de agujas senbon atravesaran su corazón al mismo tiempo y sin compasión. Se quedó ahí, observando como ella tomaba a su hija en brazos y la mecía para calmar su llanto.

— Nan… — llamó él, pero fue cortado en el acto con una señal de mano.

— No quiero escucharte Kakashi. — su tono fue firme y cortante, sin emoción alguna — Vete. — sentenció ella.

Para Kakashi fue como un golpe mortal, el peso de sus acciones le golpearon como bloques de cemento. No alegó nada, sabía que estaba furiosa y no sólo eso, estaba herida y con toda la razón.

Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, más esta le dio la espalda arrullando a la bebé, los ojos con pesar y salió de la habitación…

Nanami sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, colocó a su hija nuevamente en el cunero y se sentó en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba cerca, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y sin esperar un momento más, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de callar los sollozos y el dolor en su corazón.

_Continuara… _


	12. Capítulo 10

_**¡Hi!**_

_**Ahora sí que no me tardé nada ¿verdad? Para los que esperaban la continuación aquí la tienen, en verdad decidí aprovechar mi periodo de inspiración y no dejar escapar las ideas porque luego me quedó en blanco y no sé como continuar, creo que este capítulo es el más dramático que he hecho en todo el desarrollo de la historia o exagerado, no lo sé, espero poder transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes (en realidad que lo espero).**_

_**Ustedes juzgaran, espero no decepcionar a nadie con lo que van a leer, ahora sin más los dejo, alguna falta de ortografía la reviso en breve. **_

_**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_Flash Back._

_**Advertencias: **_

_Drama. _

_Y un poco de OoC en los personajes._

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Lo que no se dijo. **_

"_Es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto."_

_Marco Valerio Marcial._

— **0 —**

Dos semanas transcurrieron…

Nanami salió del hospital dos días después de dar a luz y no volvió a la residencia de Hatake, no quiso decir nada y mucho menos dar explicaciones de lo sucedido, sería demasiado vergonzoso para ella y de paso no quería que los chicos vieran con malos ojos, al que en ellos consideran su Sensei y que además admiran y respetan. No podría hacerle eso.

Con su padre, afortunadamente no tuvo que dar mayores explicaciones dado que debía regresar de emergencia a Suna, ante protestas dado que apenas pudo estar escasas horas con su nieta… tuvo que disimular cuando le preguntó por el padre de su hija y mentirle, para no causarle decepción…

Ahora se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana contemplando el hermoso jardín de la casa de los Hyuga… sí, Neji sabía todo.

De todas las personas que la conocían, él era el único capaz de ver sus mentiras sin necesidad de hacer muchos esfuerzos, sólo bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para saberlo. Se enfureció y quiso matar a Kakashi por hacer semejante idiotez, no le importaba el hecho de que lo enviara lejos, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo como Ninja.

Le enfurecía el hecho de haber lastimado a una mujer como ella, que no merecía ser tratada como objeto… ella logró calmar su ira. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, hablaron acerca de lo que haría. Y simplemente le contestó, que no lo sabía.

Porque era la verdad, estaba dolida, confundida… sentía muchas cosas… y él, le ofreció su casa, aún cuando ella le dijo que no. Neji hizo caso omiso y la llevó hasta ahí con su hija, fue recibida por sus primas que parecían encantadas y por un Hiashi, que curiosamente la aceptó complacido y hasta con una sonrisa. Algo que aún le causaba extrañeza, le brindaron una habitación cerca de la de Neji.

Aceptó porque no tenía a donde ir, no quería ver a Kakashi y su departamento no era una opción.

El silencio de la habitación la abrumaba, en esos momentos se encontraba sola, ya que Hinata y Hanabi se habían llevado a su hija, para que ella pudiera descansar, dado esas dos semanas habían sido duras para ella y para la bebé. Elevó sus ojos pardos hacia el cielo, una hermosa luna llena se alzaba y unas pocas estrellas se apreciaban en el firmamento.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse, más no miró, sabía de quien se trataba, atendió al chirrido de una silla y a alguien posarse a su lado.

— ¿Sigues inquieta por lo que te dijo Sakura? — preguntó Neji sin rodeos.

Nanami cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Sí. — musitó ella, abriendo los ojos dirigiéndolos hacia él, que la miraba con esa serenidad y cariño, que siempre había en su mirada.

No podía evitar pensarlo… esa tarde Sakura se presentó a la residencia de los Hyuga con una cara llena de desesperación y preocupación que logró inquietarla. Y lo que le dijo no fue mejor, ahora entendía porque él, no se había hecho presente después de que salió del hospital.

Mientras se encontraba ahí, llegó para verlas, sin embargo ella se las arregló para no estar presente, no obstante, él si pudo ver a su hija y estar con ella. Después de eso, no volvió a verlo, a lo mejor fue porque…

— ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? — la voz de Neji la sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, lo observó con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — inquirió ella a la defensiva, el castaño le sonrió y tomó su mano con sutileza.

— Porque merece que escuches una explicación de su parte, además es el padre de tu hija. — le dijo él, como si fuera una razón suficiente y verdad absoluta. Nanami lo miró con ternura.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó con calma.

— Porque si yo fuese él, desearía que me dieras la oportunidad de estar con mi hija y contigo. — declaró el de ojos perla, con una mirada profunda e indescifrable.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él, depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Neji disfrutó el roce de sus tersos labios hasta que su amiga regresó a su posición en la silla y posó nuevamente la mirada en la ventana. Decidió levantarse de la silla, besó su coronilla y salió de la habitación brindándole privacidad, necesitaba pensar, él lo sabía.

Nanami se quedó observando por la ventana, sin saber que hacer…

— **0 — **

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras… sentado en el piso, se encontraba Kakashi apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared, con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada formando un ángulo, en la cual mantenía apoyado su brazo derecho.

¿Desde hace cuanto estaba así? Sinceramente no llevaba la cuenta de los días que llevaba ahí…

Desde el día en que se suponía ella estaría junto a su hija… sus esperanzas murieron cuando ella no volvió… cada vez que iba al hospital con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero sólo podía cargar a su hija, sin siquiera verla. No obstante, disfrutó cada minuto que pasó al lado de su hija, adoraba a su hija, la amó desde antes de nacer… desde que supo su existencia.

Y su dicha fue tan grande en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan feliz en su vida. No obstante, pronto la perdería, no sólo por lo que hizo si no porque su madre se iría lejos y se la llevaría, una sensación de angustia y desesperación creció y se instaló en su pecho. Él las amaba a ambas, las quería junto a él, pero sus acciones pesaban más que un bloque de concreto.

Su corazón dolía cada vez que pensaba en ellas… era como si el aire le faltara y su cuerpo fuese perforado por espadas sin piedad. Su amor lo cegó y lo volvió egoísta, obró, manipuló y traicionó sin compasión. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus acciones estúpidas…

Pero… dolía tanto… nunca en su vida pensó que el amor llegaría a doler tanto que te hiciera desear morir.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose contra la pared, su padre le dijo una vez… _que un hombre que llora, no deja de ser hombre por llorar, si no todo lo contrario… es mucho más hombre porque es capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos, porque es humano._

Entonces, sí él sentía, ¿Por qué no era capaz de llorar? Percibía ese nudo en la garganta y esa desesperación tan grande por querer desahogarse, pero simplemente no podía y eso, sólo terminaba aumentando su dolor.

Abrió los ojos clavándolos en el encielado de su habitación, con pesar se dio cuenta, que no sabía en que día se encontraba. Desde que se encerró ahí, no había salido, ni siquiera a comer, haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de Sakura. A las llamadas de Naruto, Yamato y Sai, incluso Sasuke.

Sin embargo él seguía ahí, en la misma posición, no había comido ni dormido en días…

Solo… así se sentía, solo en esa gran habitación… extrañaba sus enojos, sus regaños. Verla sentada sobre el sillón mientras leía un libro o abrazarla por las noches, por el simple hecho de saber que estaba ahí y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo… aún podía oler el perfume en sus almohadas, eso lo obligó a no acercarse a la cama…

…no obstante, de nada le sirvió. Su esencia estaba en cada lugar de su habitación, en cada cosa. Sencillamente era imborrable.

Sintió otra punzada en su corazón, aguda y dolorosa, era así… desde la última vez que la vio, ese tormento no se iba de su pecho, era como un calvario… un suplicio y una tortura que debía padecer por ser tan egoísta. Ese era su castigo, sufrir por su inconsciencia.

Cerró los ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared de nuevo, ¿Desde cuando dejó de ser aquel hombre maduro y consciente? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser objetivo?

Ah sí… desde que se enamoró como loco de esa mujer y comenzó a actuar como adolescente guiado por los celos… aunque un adolescente jamás haría algo tan elaborado y calculado como él. Era digno de méritos, pensó en todo, hasta en eso.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta, no quería ver ni oír a nadie.

— No quiero nada Sakura. — profirió él en tono calmo y cansado, la verdad es que estaba agotado de dar siempre la misma respuesta cada vez que su alumna llegaba a tocarle la puerta.

No obstante, la puerta se abrió y Kakashi frunció el ceño.

— Te dije que…

— No soy Sakura. — cortó una voz… esa voz… la reconoció al instante, abrió los ojos y enderezó su cabeza.

— Nan… — musitó él con voz enronquecida.

— Hola. — expresó ella con voz suave y sedosa, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama se sentó en un costado frente a él; que la miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar.

Muchas emociones lo invadieron, la sorpresa, alegría y la tristeza. Ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con compasión, a Nanami también le dolía verlo así. No tenía su bandana ni máscara puesta y con la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana pudo visualizar la sombra de su barba, signo de que llevaba algunos días sin afeitarse. Lo cual le sorprendió, ya que él era un hombre muy pulcro, siempre se afeitaba cada dos o tres días; además otro punto de su asombro, fue el hecho de haber entrado a su habitación y que él no hiciera el intento por cubrirse el rostro.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y clavó sus ojos pardos en él.

— Estoy aquí… porque quiero entender, las razones por las que actuaste de esta manera. — soltó ella, sin poder evitarlo Kakashi sonrió, siempre tan directa. Sin embargo, él se quedó en la misma posición, contemplándola.

— El amor nos hace cometer locuras. — contestó él con simpleza y pesar.

Nanami hizo una negación con la cabeza y lo miró.

— No, siempre hay un detonante. Es que… no puedo entender, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué así, de esta manera? ¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí de otra manera? — recitó ella intentando mantener la calma, pero le era difícil no sonar ansiosa y desesperada por una respuesta concreta.

— Lo hice. — respondió sorprendiéndola, Nanami buscó en sus ojos y su rostro algún indicio de mentira, sin encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó en un susurró ella, observando el rostro sereno de Kakashi.

— Que lo hice… hace dos años. Cuando la Hokage asignó tus entrenamientos al equipo 7. — recordó el peligris, ella frunció el ceño y su mirada era acusadora — No manipulé a la Hokage para que te asignara a los entrenamientos conmigo, si es lo que piensas. — aclaró Kakashi.

— ¿Entonces? — inquirió ella, aunque por dentro se encontraba temerosa de la posible respuesta que obtendría.

Kakashi inspiró y se dispuso a contestar.

— Yo, jamás creí en el amor a primera vista hasta que te vi. De hecho ni siquiera creía en el amor. — declaró él y resopló con ironía posando los ojos sobre su pierna izquierda, mirando a la nada. Elevó de nuevo si mirada bicolor para contemplarla y sintió lo mismo que el día en que la conoció, su corazón latió emocionado y se sintió completo — Cuando presentaste tu examen para entrar a ANBU, yo estaba ahí como capitán de escuadrón…

Nanami comenzó a recordar… sus ojos se abrieron al recordar.

— Tú eras el de la máscara de lobo. — afirmó con seguridad y él asintió.

— Pero como ya sabes, como capitanes de escuadrón no se nos permite revelar nuestra identidad a los novatos, a menos que sea de suma importancia. — mencionó el peligris — Vi tus habilidades y le dije a Tsunade-sama que eras una gran kunoichi pero que te reprimías en el ataque. Esa era tu debilidad y en un campo de batalla podría representar tu muerte y la de tu escuadrón. — explicó tornándose serio ante su explicación — Por eso le sugerí que se centrara en tu entrenamiento, para que explotara tus habilidades al máximo y así crecieras, como kunoichi y estratega. Fue su decisión que yo diera seguimiento a tu entrenamiento, ya que pensó que sería lo más adecuado. — finalizó él sin despegar los ojos de ella.

Nanami se quedó ahí sin decir nada… y recordó…

_Se sentía frustrada… jamás pensó que su puntería fuera tan mala, empuñó un Kunai e intentó hacerlo de nuevo… otro fallo. _

_Se exasperó y sin poder contenerlo, dejó escapar un grito de frustración. A unos metros se encontraba Kakashi, que la observaba con atención, camuflando su visión con su libro de pasta naranja. Se compadeció de la pobre chica y se acercó a ella posándose tras su espalda, detuvo su brazo antes de que hiciera el lanzamiento, Nanami dio un respingo ante el repentino tacto. _

— _Estás en mala posición. — le musitó él cerca del oído — Tu postura es rígida y debe ser firme. — dijo tomándola por los hombros y masajeándolos levemente — Ahora afloja tu brazo. — habló nuevamente él, recorriendo su frágil brazo con suavidad llegando hasta la muñeca y tomando su mano — No necesitas emplear mucha fuerza para empuñar un Kunai, la mayor parte la ejercerás en tu brazo cuando lo lances. — le susurró finalmente, sin quererlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su voz era aterciopelada y adormecedora — Ahora inténtalo. — solicitó él alejándose. _

_Nanami se tragó un suspiró e hizo lo que Kakashi le dijo, para su asombro e incredulidad alcanzó la diana y dio en el blanco. Luego lo miró a él que tenía su ojo visible arqueado. _

— _Ves, no era tan difícil. Aunque debes practicarlo un poco más, porque en un campo de batalla no tendrás tiempo de pensar en posturas. — le advirtió él y ella sólo se dedicó a asentir. _

_Ahora era cuando se preguntaba, porque los chicos decían que era un hombre estricto, con ella hasta ahora se había mostrado amable y comprensivo. Daba gracias a la Hokage por colocarle a un ninja excepcional y reconocido, porque si había algo en lo que ella fallaba totalmente, era en el manejo de armas. _

Parpadeó un par de veces, ahora lo veía con claridad, si se acercó a ella, poco a poco pero lo hizo, sin embargo, ella ni siquiera lo notó.

— Es verdad… — murmuró ella, Kakashi la miraba sin decir nada, se dio cuenta de que se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que recordó la primera vez que se acercó a ella. Fue sutil, más ella no lo notó — ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Por qué no te lo dije? — terminó de formular la pregunta que a ella se le quedó atorada en la garganta — No has escuchado aquella frase que dice que… _"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco."_ — citó él y esbozó una sonrisa triste — Esperaba que te dieras cuenta, pero nunca lo hiciste y… — guardó silencio, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y una repentina molestia se formó en su pecho, que se manifestó en sus ojos bicolor.

— ¿Y? — incitó ella, necesitaba saberlo todo. Se sentía terrible, sus sentimientos se encontraban desatados, emoción y tristeza eran los que más predominaban, además de la culpabilidad por no darse cuenta a tiempo.

Kakashi respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su enojo… el sólo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre.

— El día que iba a invitarte a salir… tú no te presentaste al entrenamiento. — declaró con un tinte de rencor, Nanami cerró los ojos con pesar y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla — Tsunade me dijo que tendrías tu primer misión de infiltración, pero que para eso, debías… — no pudo continuar, era demasiado difícil para él decirlo y retener el enojo.

— Para eso yo debía… perder mi virginidad. — completó ella, finalmente abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en él, que tenía apretados los puños aguantando el enojo y entonces ella entendió la razón de su proceder — No te molestó el hecho de que yo perdiera mi virginidad… si no con quién… — expresó ella con un profundo pesar.

— Sabía que eso sucedería, no me hubiese importado que no fuera conmigo… pero no con él. Sabes que el está enamorado de ti ¿verdad? — recriminó sin poder contenerse y ella desvió la mirada.

Sí, se dio cuenta hasta después que eso sucedió y aún así, lo hacían, cuando necesitaban liberarse del estrés que les generaban las misiones o los problemas.

— Lo sé. — contestó Nanami con voz ahogada.

Ahora era ella quién se sentía culpable, no quería imaginarse como se sintió él con todo eso… sus ojos pardos se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó por todos los medios retenerlas, pero le fue imposible, el dolor y la pena se concentraban en su pecho generándole una enorme desesperación. Y sin quererlo un pequeño gimoteo salió de sus labios que amenazaba con volverse un llanto desgarrador.

Sin mediar palabra Kakashi se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella envolviéndole en sus brazos… el enojo, el dolor y la furia que sentía se esfumaron en cuanto contempló a la mujer que amaba llorando por sus acciones y su ignorancia… ella no debería llorar, fue él quien obró mal. No soportaba verla llorar, ella era su debilidad y su aliciente… su vida… su motivo para seguir.

— Lo siento. — musitó ella con tono ahogado por el llanto, su rostro se encontraba hundido en su pecho y sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa azul. Más no le importaba — Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. — manifestó en un gemido lastimero.

—Ssshhh, tranquila, no es tu culpa. — susurró a su oído, besándole la coronilla y acariciando su sedosa cabellera caoba.

Era la verdad, ella no tenía la culpa, sino él, por haberse dejado llevar por los celos en cuanto se enteró de que la persona con la que perdería su virginidad… era Neji. Sin embargo se sintió tan furioso y el rencor hizo mella en él aunado con la venganza y el sentimiento de pérdida… resultó todo eso, todo ese plan descabellado para obtenerla.

Nanami se separó de él y lo contempló con un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto, su mirada era de dulzura, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y lo besó… un beso que jamás esperó, pero que correspondió con gusto abrazándola por la cintura con delicadeza y disfrutando del contacto que sólo sus labios le generaban.

Cuando finalmente se separaron… unieron sus frentes y esperaron a que su respiración se normalizara y Nanami se dispuso a hablar.

— Hay algo que no sabes… y es que a pesar de todo yo… me enamoré de ti. Te amo. — declaró finalmente.

Gozo, fue lo que sintió Kakashi al escucharla decir esas palabras, una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ya nada más importaba, ni Neji ni nadie más, sólo ella y su hija.

— Eso quiere decir que… ¿me perdonas? — inquirió él mirándola fijamente, con un brillo en sus ojos.

— Sí. — contestó ella, Kakashi la besó y percibió el aroma de su cabello.

— Te amo. — le musitó él al oído, besando su cuello recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta — ¿Sabías que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor? — murmuró a su oído con voz extremadamente grave y erótica. Ella bufó y luego gimió al sentir sus labios en el nacimiento de sus senos.

¡Maldito Ninja Copia y su lujuria!

— Me gustaría probarlo pero… debemos ir por Noa. — soltó, Kakashi paró y la miró a los ojos, Nanami pudo apreciar la cantidad de emociones que se desataron en su interior.

— Le pusiste el nombre de mi madre… — murmuró él con voz ahogada y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, Nanami se sintió culpable.

— Y-Yo lo lamento, creí que te gustaría y… — ni siquiera terminó de explicarse, los labios de Kakashi se lo impidieron, que ahora la besaba con ahínco.

— No sabes cuan feliz me has hecho. Te amo. — le dijo de nuevo, jamás se cansaría de decirle cuanto la amaba, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano — Vamos por Noa. — manifestó el peligris y ella tomó su mano sin pensarlo, se acomodó la máscara y la bandana, para después salir de la estancia e ir por su hija.

Con la esperanza de que esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes…

_Continuara… _

**Respuestas: **

**Kkshifanatic: **_Yo sé que no, pero en este capítulo todo se arregló. Jajaja, en este capítulo no pero tal vez en el próximo sí, que bueno que te gustó el lemmon, en verdad estoy un poco desentonada pero ya le voy tomando el ritmo de nuevo. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto._

**Ashiteru my hasu: **_Antes que nada, Bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra que el lemmon te pareciera bueno, no es mi mejor trabajo pero hice lo mejor que pude por no hacerlo Hentai… no eres una pervertida, a todas nos gusta el lemmon y bueno… es algo lógico. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho. Saludos._

**Sonynekolovekakashi: **_Si fue un poco triste y este no es mejor, es un poco dramático, pero confío en que te gustó lo que leíste. Esta vez no tardé nada en actualizar, cuídate mucho. Nos leemos pronto._

**Poison girl 29: **_Jajaja, tu pregunta fue contestada en el capítulo de la razón por la cual actuó de esa manera y Nanami tenía todo el derecho de enojarse con él, aunque ya todo salió bien ahora a esperar el epílogo. Cuídate mucho, hasta pronto._

**Fabiola59: **_Gracias, me satisface saber que el capítulo fue tu gusto, tienes razón el amor nos hace cometer locuras, si lo sabré yo… espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto._

**xXVeniceXx: **_Confío en que este capítulo también te gustó, pues no se tardó mucho para la reconciliación, pues no llegaba a eso, aunque se me cruzó por la mente pero no. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho._

**I am Koishy: **_Espero sorprenderte de alguna manera con este capítulo, pues sí, nuestro peliplata hizo mal al dejarse llevar por sus emociones por primera vez y como consecuencia obtuvo eso. Espero que mi historia siga interesándote, cuídate mucho. Un saludo._

**Umeki-Nara: **_No te preocupes no hay problema, con que leas es suficiente, la pequeña Hatake ha influido mucho más de lo que crees aunque ellos no lo noten, gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho. Saludos._

**Alessa: **_Tal parece que tus sospechas eran ciertas, pero todo tiene un motivo o causa, espero el capítulo te haya gustado, hasta pronto._

**Kellyndrin, Hatoko Nara, misslove, Lavi-hime4E-3, vashilii, shinku sagara, noogirly, roxkem, KissAiStudios, Dita34, choco-eater.**


	13. Capítulo 11

**¡Hello!**

**Bueno, aquí me tienen llevándoles el capítulo final de esta historia. Me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban, puesto que estoy algo falta de inspiración y puede que el capítulo se torne aburrido o empalagoso, no sé, ustedes juzgaran. **

**Aprovecho para agradecerles a todos los que han leído y seguido esta historia, en verdad mil gracias, sus comentarios me han alentado a continuar cuando no he tenido ni la mínima pizca de inspiración, así que espero que este capítulo final sea de su agrado y he dado lo mejor de mí. Tengo pensado hacer otro fic más pequeño haciendo alusión a este, como unos cuatro o cinco capítulos cuando mucho, para ver la transición de sus vidas después de todo… en fin. **

**Me lo pensaré, con suerte y no quedan decepcionados con este final… bueno, no me extiendo más, los dejo leer. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Cualquier falta de ortografía la enmiendo luego. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back. _

_La canción no es de mi propiedad, si no de Glee._

**Advertencias:**

_Drama. _

_A lo mejor OoC en los personajes. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11 <strong>_

_**Epílogo. **_

"_La alegría más grande es la inesperada."_

_Sófocles._

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño cuando una serie de ruidos lo alertaron, abrió sus ojos bicolor y giró levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba ubicado el transmisor que lo conectaba con el cuarto de su hija. Unos gimoteos se escuchaban.<p>

Con mucho cuidado apartó el brazo con el que sostenía la cintura de Nanami, besó su cabello y se levantó de la cama con sigilo, para después salir de la habitación e ir a la de su hija. En cuanto entró se acercó rápidamente a la cuna, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a su hija.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, agitaba sus pequeños brazos y piernas, mientras gimoteaba y sonreía.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña? — habló en voz sumamente baja y aterciopelada, mientras la tomaba en brazos, la pequeña seguía agitando sus brazos y piernas, haciendo pequeños ruidos y sonriéndole a su padre — Así que no puedes dormir. — le hablaba a la pequeña que sólo atinaba a soltar risitas cuando escuchaba su voz — Tu madre me matará si no te duermes. — le dijo sentándose en la mecedora cerca de la cuna — Mañana es un día muy importante ¿sabes? — manifestó tocando su diminuta nariz, logrando que Noa riera un poco más alto y agitará más los brazos.

Él sonrió, de esa manera sensual natural, tan suya y comenzó a impulsar suavemente la mecedora con sus pies.

— Será el día más importante… de tu madre y mío. — continuó hablándole, sus ojitos lo miraban atenta — Por eso debes dormir, si tu madre se levanta y te ve despierta, se molestará. Y no sabes como es cuando se molesta… — añadió mientras un escalofrío le recorría su espalda desnuda, la pequeña rió más alto y él suspiró.

Su hija era tan testaruda como él… no sólo heredó sus facciones y su cabello, si no hasta parte de su actitud.

— No te dormirás hasta que no te cante ¿no es así? — otra risa y agitó sus bracitos con más ahínco, suspiró derrotado — Bien, veamos…

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Way up high, _

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream _

_Really do, come true. _

Su voz baja y aterciopelada se escuchó por toda la habitación, la pequeña bostezó y comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos, conforme escuchaba la frecuencia de la voz de su padre.

_Someday I'll wish upon star _

_And make up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, _

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

Sus ojos bicolores estaban fijos sobre su hija a medida que cantaba, continuaba meciéndose mientras arrullaba a su pequeña. Ajeno a unos ojos pardos que lo miraban con dulzura desde el umbral de la puerta.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I? _

La última estrofa de la canción sonó, para en ese momento Noa ya se había dormido aferrada al dedo índice de su padre que la miraba con ternura. Nanami mantenía la mirada fija en él, era un cuadro digno de retratar.

Él, sentado en la mecedora arrullando a su hija, con infinito amor y ternura. Apenas bañados por la luz de la luna, tocando la piel de su torso desnudo y su cabellera gris desordenada… algo digno de fotografiar.

— No sabía que cantaras tan bien. — comentó ella entrando finalmente y llamando su atención. Éste la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hace mucho que estás ahí? — preguntó Kakashi, había estado tan absorto hablando con su hija que no percibió presencia alguna.

— Desde que comenzaste a cantar. — contestó acercándose y quitando unos mechones grisáceos de la frente de la bebé, su cabello había crecido en esos dos meses.

— ¿Te desperté? — inquirió entregándole a la bebé para que la colocará en la cuna de nuevo y levantándose de la mecedora.

— Supuse que estarías aquí, sólo me levanté a tomar un vaso con agua y tú ya no estabas. — musitó mientras colocaba a Noa en su cuna, se quedó observándola un rato; bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

— ¿No podías dormir? — indagó él de repente llamando su atención, ésta sólo le sonrió — ¿Estás nerviosa? — preguntó de nuevo abrazándola por la cintura posándose a su espalda, asimismo ella posó la cabeza sobre su duro torso y emitió un sonoro suspiro de derrota.

— Lo estoy. — afirmó, posó sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él. Un anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra relució en cuanto la luz de la luna lo tocó — No te casas todos los días, no quiero que nada salga mal o haya retrasos… — musitó rápidamente y con ansiedad.

Kakashi rió, su aliento rozó su cuello y posó su barbilla sobre su hombro.

— Tranquila, nada saldrá mal. Has tenido a muchas personas ayudándote, Sakura, Hinata e Ino se encargaran de todo. Tranquila. — le susurró al oído con voz grave que la estremeció y calmó al mismo tiempo.

Nanami lo miró de reojo, se veía tan sereno, tan tranquilo… parecía que nada le inquietaba.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? — soltó sin más, una risa ronca y divertida fue la que emitió él.

— No lo estoy. — confesó — Que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que no lo sienta, pero de algo estoy seguro. — emitió con calma.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que mañana me casaré con la mujer que amo y con la que quiero compartir lo que me resta de vida. Eso me da serenidad y seguridad en cada cosa que hago. — le musitó con voz aterciopelada, acariciando su vientre levemente.

Nanami se giró para verlo de frente, sus ojos pardos brillaban a la luz de la luna y se tornaron cristalinos. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron su rostro, sus labios y su barbilla en un tenue roce.

Él besó sus labios, fue un toque suave y tierno.

— Será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día muy agitado… — dijo ella en cuanto se separaron.

Éste asintió corroborando sus palabras y le dieron un último vistazo a su hija, enseguida salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. El siguiente día sería más que agitado…

**OoOoOoO**

Dicho y hecho, el siguiente día por la mañana todo el mundo corría de arriba abajo como si se tratara de un maratón o la cuarta guerra ninja, una Sakura muy exaltada se veía correr por toda la mansión Hatake, junto a ella Ino y Hinata que corrían escaleras arriba.

Sus gritos espantaban a cualquiera…

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? — inquirió Nan en cuanto observó entrar a Hinata e Ino con cara de terror.

— No sabemos, anda muy irritable últimamente… — habló Ino distraída mirando hacia la puerta, como si esperara ver entrar a Sakura en cualquier momento para después echarse a correr.

— ¡Oh! ¡Se ve hermosa Nanami-san! — profirió Hinata emocionada observándola, la aludida le sonrió agradecida e Ino por fin dejó de mirar la puerta para verla, quedando igual de impresionada que la Hyuga.

— ¡Wow! Kakashi-sensei quedará noqueado cuando te vea. — halagó la rubia con una gran sonrisa, provocando que la otra riera divertida — Estoy segura que querrá arrancarte el vestido antes de que llegues al altar. — añadió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, provocando un rubor en Hinata y una risa más fuerte en Nanami.

— ¡Nan! Ya es hora de irnos el auto ya está… — entró Sakura mucho más calmada, sin embargo, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al visualizar la figura de su amiga… su hermana… se veía hermosa — No puedo creer que te vayas a casar… — soltó de repente, sus ojos brillosos y su voz menguante.

Nanami sonrió, pero en sus ojos había preocupación.

— Chicas… — se dirigió a Hinata e Ino — Podrían dejarnos solas un minuto, bajamos en seguida.

Ambas asintieron comprendiendo y sin emitir palabra, salieron del dormitorio. Nanami se acercó a Sakura, que la miraba entre ilusionada y temerosa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? — los ojos de la pelirosa se tornaron más brillosos, parecía que estaba apunto de llorar.

— Y-Yo… no sé… me siento muy triste y… feliz, me siento muy feliz por ti pero… no sé… — tartamudeó intentando explicarse — No quiero arruinarte tu día, lo siento. — musitó en un sollozo, los ojos pardos de su amiga se abrieron sorprendidos.

Ya entendía lo que le sucedía.

— Estás embarazada. — esa no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Una que impresionó a la pelirosa y la dejó sin habla, con un nudo en la garganta — Y te preocupa como Sasuke lo vaya a tomar ¿no es así? — ésta asintió dándole la razón, Nan sonrió — Él te ama, créeme, lo harás muy feliz cuando se lo digas.

— Pero…

— Sé lo que te digo, sólo, díselo. — musitó ella con tono maternal, uno que muy pocas veces utilizaba, tocó su rostro con delicadeza y limpió las lágrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejillas.

Sin decir nada, Sakura la abrazó, con ternura y cariño. La quería mucho, como a esa hermana que nunca tuvo, pero que siempre deseó.

— Gracias… — murmuró a su oído — Lamento arruinarte este día tan especial…

Nanami rió y se separaron.

— No seas tonta, eres mi hermanita menor y quiero verte feliz. Si tú no estás feliz, yo tampoco lo estaré. — esbozó una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Sakura que aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos — Ahora arréglate ese maquillaje o llegaremos tarde. — señaló.

Ésta asintió y se retiró para arreglarse, se giró hacia el espejo para arreglar su vestido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente. Mostrando la elegante figura de su padre, enfundado en un traje gris.

Sus ojos pardos se encontraron con los verdes de su padre, que la miraban con infinito amor y admiración.

— Te ves hermosa. — le dijo su padre desde el umbral, enseguida se acercó y le dio un abrazo fuerte y lleno de cariño — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, princesa. — esas palabras desataron una gran emoción en su interior y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, adoraba a su padre.

— Gracias, papá… — musitó con voz ahogada, no quería llorar, no debía llorar o estropearía su maquillaje.

— Nada de sentimentalismos, no quiero hacerte llorar. — habló Kazuo separándose de su hija y regalándole una sonrisa, ésta asintió apoyándolo — Es hora de irnos, ya vamos retrasados.

Sin decir nada más, ambos salieron rumbo a la iglesia, donde todos los esperaban.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto en la sacristía, se encontraba Kakashi arreglándose el frac negro; se contempló en el espejo… decidió quitarse la bandana, observó la marca que surcaba su ojo izquierdo, el cual mantenía cerrado. Su cabellera gris desordenada y el traje negro que le marcaba el cuerpo, se sintió un poco incómodo; no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de atuendos.

Su máscara se mantenía en su lugar, únicamente cambiaba su tono ya que esta era negra, para no desentonar con el traje.

Suspiró, se sentía nervioso y a la vez melancólico… de alguna manera y aunque fuese sentimentalista… le hubiese gustado que sus padres estuvieran presentes, que vieran la felicidad que sentía y a la mujer que amaba. Que conocieran a su nieta… hubiese deseado que por lo menos uno de ellos estuviera ahí…

Su mirada se tornó triste y pesarosa, desear no cambiaba nada, soñar tampoco…

— Esa no es la mirada que debe tener un hombre que está apunto de casarse. — manifestó una voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación.

Kakashi observó a través del espejo a la figura de la Hokage, que se mantenía parada en el umbral de la puerta observándolo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, su mirada era igual de triste que la suya. Intuía lo que estaba pensando, él lo sabía.

— Estoy segura, que desde donde ellos estén… son felices, porque ahora tú lo serás. Ellos están… muy orgullosos de ti, Kakashi. — profirió con voz suave y una sonrisa.

— Lo sé.

— Ahora… más te vale que la hagas feliz vago o te las verás conmigo. — amenazó Tsunade frunciendo el entrecejo y colocando una mirada molesta, su cambio de actitud no le sorprendía, pero casi lo hace emitir una carcajada que tuvo que tragarse o terminaría casándose en el hospital.

— De eso puede estar segura. — respondió él con tranquilidad, la rubia dio un asentimiento.

— Apresúrate, que ella ya está aquí. — sentenció y dio media vuelta, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Exhaló y finalmente salió de la sacristía directo al altar.

**OoOoOoO**

Murmullos se escuchaban por toda la iglesia, Kakashi ya se encontraba en el altar aguardando por ella, las miradas de sus tres alumnos se encontraban posadas sobre él, lo veían con una sonrisa. Los tres se encontraban en primera fila, ¿Por qué?

Sencillo, hoy sería el día en que por fin verían el rostro de su Sensei… ese que tanto ocultaba debajo de su máscara, hoy por fin sabrían su secreto. Tendría alguna deformidad que ocultaba, un labio leporino tal vez o unos dientes de conejo que lo avergonzaban.

¡Qué importa! Hoy verían su rostro.

— Oye, teme. — llamó Naruto en voz sumamente baja, éste dejó de ver a Kakashi para prestarle atención — ¿Estás seguro de que se quitará la máscara? — preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— Tiene que besarla dobe, ni modo que lo haga con la máscara puesta. Sería antiestético. — murmuró el Uchiha, haciendo uso de su lógica.

— Bueno… Kakashi-Sensei siempre se las ingenia para despistarnos… — analizó Sakura poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, recordando la infinidad de veces que intentaron descubrir lo que ocultaba tras su máscara, sin obtener resultados, más que unas burlas por parte de su Sensei.

— Piénsenlo, ¿creen que le haría ese desaire a Nan? — inquirió con astucia el azabache, ambos negaron con la cabeza — Ahí tienen, no lo hará. — habló triunfador, ante la mirada ilusionada de su novia y mejor amigo.

Los acordes del piano comenzaron a sonar, los murmullos se cesaron y todos voltearon hacia las puertas de la iglesia, que se abrieron en ese instante. Todos se pusieron de pie y la figura de Nanami se dejó ver, deleitando a los presentes con su belleza.

Kakashi sonrió con orgullo por debajo de su máscara ante la visión que le otorgaba, enfundada en un vaporoso vestido tonalidad perla, de seda importada y gasa de primera, parecía un ángel… el escote era strapless en forma de corazón; ajustado hasta la cintura y sumamente esponjado en la parte de la falda. Con una fina y diminuta pedrería en la parte del escote, sus delicadas manos estaban cubiertas por unos frívolos y coquetos guantes de seda completamente lisos, sin ningún adorno ni encaje, entre ellas sostenía un delicado ramo de rosas blancas.

Una bella cadena de oro en estilo popcorn con un dije en forma de lágrima en color plata, colgaba de su cuello como único accesorio. Un velo corto, elaborado con capas y capas de organza en corte desigual, estaba sujeto por una diadema. La caída se extendía desde su cintura hasta casi la mitad del pasillo, metros y metros de seda.

Era una visión para recordar siempre.

Y Kakashi se aseguró de ello al abrir su ojo izquierdo, su mirada bicolor se encontró con la de ella, que sonreía radiante del brazo de su padre. Quien sonreía con orgullo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo a paso parsimonioso y medido, hasta que llegaron al altar.

— Cuídala. — fue lo único que le dijo Kazuo, entregándole la mano de su hija y retirándose a su lugar.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, olvidando que la iglesia estaba repleta de personas, miradas de envidia, tristeza, melancolía se visualizaban. También las ilusionadas, maravilladas y dulces, que atisbaban el amor que ambos sentían.

El sacerdote comenzó a dar el sermón, mientras ellos se hincaron frente a él para escucharlo. Dos ojos perla los observaban, un brillo de felicidad combinado con la tristeza se atisbaba en ellos, su corazón dolía, al ver que la mujer que amaba se casaba con otro… pero era feliz… porque estaba seguro que ella lo sería, aunque no fuera con él.

Una sonrisa triste se esbozó en sus labios, aunque con cada palabra que emitía el párroco fuese una punzada dolorosa en su corazón.

Cuando ellos dieron su afirmación, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones de forma agónica y dolorosa.

¿Quién dijo que el amor no dolía? Si todos supiéramos lo que el amor llega a doler… ninguno querría correr ese riesgo, sin embargo, él a pesar de todo, era feliz. Porque se enamoró de una gran mujer, ¿Qué no lo amó? Pues no, pero él sí y estaba satisfecho con ello.

— Ahora pregunto… ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre… — la voz del cura se escuchó en la inmensa catedral y un silencio sepulcral se formó.

Kakashi instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia el castaño que se encontraba en la primera fila de la izquierda, él sostenía a su hija. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, seriedad y prevención contra advertencia y resignación.

Una sonrisa divertida por parte del castaño, le confirmó que no tenía pensado intervenir. Regresó la mirada hacia su futura esposa, que había contemplado todo, sin decir una sola palabra, porque ella ya lo sabía; ella ya sabía que él no intervendría.

— Los anillos. — pidió el sacerdote.

Sakura se acercó con una almohadilla, sobre la cual reposaban dos alianzas de oro lisas, el sacerdote las bendijo y Kakashi colocó la sortija en el dedo anular de Nanami, esta hizo lo mismo y el párroco se dispuso a hablar nuevamente.

— Que lo que Dios a unido, no lo separe el hombre. Ya puedes besar a la novia. — expresó el anciano con una sonrisa.

Kakashi se acercó a Nanami y levantó su velo maravillándose con el brillo de sus ojos pardos, colocó su dedo índice al borde de su máscara.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban al borde de su asiento, esperando a que él bajara su máscara totalmente. Y no eran los únicos, todos estaban en el mismo estilo, ¡hasta la Hokage!

Lo miraban atentos, acercarse lentamente a los labios de su esposa, cuando de repente… se detuvo y giró bruscamente el rostro hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

— ¡Miren! ¡Kabuto y Orochimaru! — exclamó señalando hacia la entrada y como los obedientes que eran.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hasta la puerta y otros hasta se pusieron de pie, grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie en la entrada.

Kakashi aprovechó el despiste para besar a su esposa, un beso tierno y dulce; un pequeño roce de labios.

Los demás al darse cuenta de su engaño, giraron rápidamente hacia la pareja; sin embargo estos ya se habían separado.

Molestia fue la que sintieron todos, al darse cuenta que sólo era un engaño para que no vieran su rostro y ellos cayeron redondos…

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Eso es injusto! — profirió Naruto indignado, mientras que Sasuke bufó descontento y molesto por haber caído, mientras que Sakura suspiró derrotada.

Sabía que ni en esos momentos su Sensei permitiría que le vieran el rostro…

El peli plata sólo rió divertido.

— Pueden ir en paz. — dicho esto, él tomó a su esposa de la mano y salieron directamente hacia la recepción.

Que era regalo de Tsunade.

**OoOoOoO**

El salón era enorme, decorado minuciosamente para la ocasión, las mesas decoradas con manteles blancos y ribetes dorados, las sillas por lo consiguiente. Un arreglo de rosas decoraba los centros de mesa, platos, cubiertos y copas, correctamente colocadas, las servilletas finamente dobladas.

Sin duda alguna la Hokage se había lucido. El lugar era iluminado de una forma muy particular, pequeños ases de luz en forma de estrella colgaban del cielo falso; haciendo la luz tenue y otorgándole una apariencia única al lugar.

La orquesta se encontraba en un apartado al lado derecho y la pista de baile al otro lado del salón. Abrazos, felicitaciones y reproches, fueron los que recibieron, aunque este último fue por haberlos engañado en la iglesia, por parte de sus alumnos más que todo.

— Te ves hermosa. — le susurró Kakashi al oído cuando finalmente pudieron sentarse, su esposa le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

— Tú también. — correspondió besando su mejilla por encima de la máscara, él la tomó por la cintura con posesión — ¿Dónde está Noa?

— Está con Sakura… ya es hora de que se acostumbre, cuando tenga a su bebé sabrá que hacer. — soltó como si nada asombrándola.

— ¿Ella te lo dijo? — éste negó haciendo una señal — ¿Entonces como…?

— Su humor cambia cada día y ha estado más irritable de lo normal, además, soy distraído pero no tonto cariño. Su cuerpo habla por ella. — añadió mientras observaba a su ex alumna en la lejanía, que cargaba a su hija que parecía muy feliz con el ruido de la música.

— Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme ¿verdad? — la pregunta de su esposa hizo que clavara su mirada bicolor en ella de nuevo y le sonrió.

— Nunca… — musitó cerca de sus labios.

Una tercera persona lo detuvo en su cometido y observó hacia el frente, unos ojos perla los miraban con atención.

— Neji. — dijo Nan con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te molesta si te robo a tu esposa un momento? — inquirió el castaño con voz serena, Kakashi no dijo nada.

Sólo se limito a dar una afirmación, sabía que aún había cosas que ellos debían aclarar y él no pensaba entrometerse, ya no más…

Neji tendió su mano hacia Nanami, quien la tomó sin pensarlo y Kakashi los observó alejarse hacia la pista de baile.

Él la tomó de la cintura con gentileza, por instinto colocó una mano en su hombro y la otra sobre la palma, comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

— Te ves hermosa… — expresó Neji con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que sólo le otorgaba a ella.

— Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás. — halagó ella, posando la mirada en su traje gris marengo que abrazaba su atlética figura a la perfección.

— No me gustan los rodeos, Nan. — soltó él, ésta lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé.

— Quiero que sepas… que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites… siempre… — murmuró él con una triste sonrisa que le rompió el corazón, sabía cuanto le dolía esto y a ella más, por haberlo provocado.

— Neji, lo siento. — añadió con melancolía — Daría cualquier cosa, si con eso pudiera evitarte todo esto… — él hizo una negación.

— No es tu culpa, nosotros no escogemos de quien nos enamoramos. Sólo pasa, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. — señaló.

Percibió la cercanía de Kakashi y sonrió, con ironía y a la vez con satisfacción, ella estaría bien.

— Sólo quería decirte, que mi corazón te pertenece y siempre será así. No lo olvides… — ambos se detuvieron en la pista de baile, se miraron fijamente y éste le sonrió, con cariño — Felicidades por tu matrimonio. — habló, besó su mano y se retiró.

Kakashi se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, se detuvo levemente a su lado.

— Más te vale que la hagas feliz y no la lastimes, porque seré yo mismo quien te mate si le haces daño. — advirtió el castaño con voz fría sin siquiera mirarlo, su rostro inmutable y serio le decía que no estaba jugando.

— Si eso sucede… no me opondré a que lo hagas. — contestó Kakashi en el mismo tono, el castaño asintió y continuó con su camino.

Y él se acercó a su esposa, que lo esperaba en medio de la pista. La cogió por la cintura con delicadeza y le sonrió por debajo de su máscara, sin embargo su mirada era inquieta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que se dijeron? — interrogó curiosa, había observado su expresiones y miradas, eso la inquietó.

— Una advertencia, ya que se cree tu hermano mayor y tu protector, me recordó que debo hacerte feliz. Eso es todo. — respondió despreocupado él, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa — Y eso es lo que haré a partir de ahora. — sentenció besando sus labios por encima de su máscara, mientras comenzaba a guiarla por la pista, bailando con soltura y compenetración.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose él uno con el otro, Kakashi acarició su rostro con gentileza haciéndola sonreír. Una exclamación les llegó desde un lado del salón, era Sasuke, que abrazaba a Sakura mientras ésta sonreía con alivio y felicidad.

— Tal parece que Sasuke se tomó bien la noticia. Ya veremos si continúa así de feliz cuando comience a querer matarlo… — la risa melodiosa de Nanami se escuchó.

— La ama, lo soportará.

Él la contempló, sus ojos pardos brillaban como dos estrellas y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Antes de que cualquiera se percatara, desaparecieron en un manto blanco y aparecieron en su habitación.

— Te amo. — le confirmó de nuevo.

Su máscara había desaparecido y ella observaba su rostro a detalle, con una sonrisa.

— Y yo a ti.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso, tierno y apasionado. Demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y sellando así, su promesa de permanecer juntos y ser felices…

Hasta que la muerte los alcanzara.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimientos: <strong>_

_**Carafeliz: **Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto pero entre mi trabajo y mis tareas hogareñas, la inspiración para esta historia se había esfumado. Mis disculpas del caso y espero que el capítulo final haya sido de tu entero agrado, gracias por estar pendiente y por el halago. Cuídate mucho, nos veremos en la próxima. _

_**Lidiaa:** Gracias y bienvenida, aunque ya es el capítulo final. Tengo muchos fic's, tal vez no con esta temática pero sí mucho y uno que es parecido a este, es de la zona de Twilight y se llama Paternidad Repentina. Puedes pasarte por mi perfil y leerlo si te interesa, gracias por el cumplido y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto. Cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima. _

_**Hatoko Nara:** Me satisface saber que te sorprendí, pues, creo que nadie se imaginó lo que sucedería o cómo sucedería, puesto que sólo dejé pequeñas pistas y no lo develé hasta el final o casi el final de la historia. No te preocupes por la tardanza, gracias por haber leído, cuídate mucho. Será hasta otro momento. _

_**Kkshifanatic: **Creo que ahora te enamoraste más, pues te diré que me fijo en el OoC, porque hay algunos lectores a los cuales no les agrada que los personajes se salgan mucho de su personalidad y con frecuencia lo reclaman. Por esa razón doy el aviso antes, para que luego no hayan represalias en mi contra. Ya he tenido malas experiencias por eso… en fin, esto no viene al caso. Jajaja, creo que te quedarás con las ganas de lemmon, pero si hago la secuela ten por seguro que habrá. _

_Aún así, espero que lo que has leído te gustó y merezca un comentario de tu parte. Gracias por haber leído mi historia, ha sido un gusto tenerte por aquí, cuídate y será hasta la próxima. _

_**Fabiola59: **Gracias, gracias y gracias, me alegra que te gustara y me halaga saber que te agradan mis historias, es muy satisfactorio y gratificante. Espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado, sin más me despido, nos seguiremos viendo en mis otras historias. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos._

_**I am Koishy: **Jajaja, no es por eso exactamente, aunque algo influyó. Me complace saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior espero que este igual. Gracias por haber leído mi historia, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Cuídate, hasta pronto. _

_**Sonynekolovekakashi: **Me alegra saber que te gustó, ¿Quién no se quiere comer a Kakashi? Hasta yo. En verdad, Nan tenía que entender y escuchar a Kakashi, Neji no es tan egoísta como parecía y finalmente le hizo reaccionar. Bueno, la acción de Nan es por el gran cariño que siente por él. Te agradezco mucho por leer, cuídate mucho y nos veremos la próxima. _

_**xXVeniceXx: **Pues sí, Neji y Kakashi ¿Qué más quiere? Si hasta yo los quiero, bueno en fin. Gracias por el halago, pues me pareció un poco apresurado, sin embargo, me alegra saber que te gustó. Gracias por leer mi historia, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. Cuídate mucho, hasta pronto. _

_**Alessa: **Pues sí, le tocó así. Gracias por leer y comentar a lo largo de mi historia, nos veremos luego. Cuídate. _

_**Poison girl 29: **Gracias, nos leemos. _

_**Ashiteru my hasu: **Me alegra saber tu satisfacción, gracias por leer cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto. _

_**Umeki-Nara, misslove, kellydrin, Lavi-hime-4E -3, vashilii, shinku sagara, noogirly, roxkem, KissAiStudios, Dita34, choco-eater. ** _


End file.
